


Wolf at your door

by Reddie_obssesed



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BAMF Eddie, Eddie has one eye, Eddie is a vampire/werewolf sort of thing, M/M, May get a little violent later on, Reddie, Richie loves Eddie so much because they're cute Bois, Set in the mid 60s, Sonia is an awful human being, Sonia keeps Eddie locked up in his room, Supernatural Eddie, Swearing, The losers are all 14/15, deals with psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Eddie Kasprak is a freak of nature, an urban legend so to speak. The boy with an eyepatch over his left eye and sharp fangs. Then one day Eddie meets the losers club and his life changes forever





	1. An urban legend

Eddie Kasprak stared out of the window 

From what he could see out of his right eye it was a beautiful afternoon in Derry Maine. The crisp autumn leaves lay in the floor and the sun hung low. He stretched his neck to look out further through the wooden boards covering his window restricting any sunlight from entering the room.

Eddie's room was pretty much empty, spare for a single metal bed, a sink, a desk and chair and a closet next to the heavy metal door. Since Eddie could remember his mother had always kept him locked up in his room. He didn't know why, perhaps it has something to do with the fact he only has one eye and wears an eyepatch to cover it up.

Eddie took another look outside. He wished he could be like the other children and be able to go outside and play without being forced to stay inside and be locked away. If he ever went out his mother would murder him.

At the sudden thought if his mother, Eddie heard her walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He quickly ran to his bed and jumped on it pretending that he had been reading. He heard the heavy closet that was pressed up against the door being moved.

His mother put the key into the lock of the door and unlocked it. She then pushed the door open and walked into Eddie's room. She held a tray with steak and potatoes on it and held a silver knife and fork in her hand.

"Dinner time Eddie bear" she smiled at him

"Thanks momma" Eddie replies

Sonia walked over to the bed and put the plate down on the bed in front of Eddie. He looked at it with his hazel brown eye and felt hungry. He waited for his mother to stand back up again and place a glass of water on the desk before he started eating.

"Now Eddie bear I have your pills for you and a refill for your inhaler"

This is one part Eddie hated about dinner time. His mother would always force him to swallow three pills for his multiple illnesses and to refill the inhaler for his asthma.

"Yes momma" he mumbles

"Speak up dear" she says

"Yes momma" Eddie repeated a little louder

"Good boy"

Eddie finished his food and put the plate and cutlery on the desk which sat next to the bed. Sonia handed Eddie the three red pills which he swallowed one after the other and washed them down with the glass of water.

"Momma?" Eddie asks

"Yes dear" Sonia smiles

"Since I've been a good boy can I go out tonight?"

Sonia's expression quickly turned sower and into a foul glare 

"Now Eddie you know that you can't go outside"

"Yes momma I know I'm sorry"

"I should think so young man"

She picks up the plate, cutlery and empty glass then walks over to the open door. Just before she exits Sonia turns around and glanced at her son one more time before saying.

"Get some sleep now Eddie bear" she smiles then leaves

After the door is closed and locked, and the heavy wardrobe pushed back into place Eddie climbed underneath the duvet. He hated it here in this warm stuffy room, the world had no idea that he existed. He only ever got out when he snuck out after his mom was asleep.

But sometimes even that was risky, he ran the risk of her waking up and checking up on him when he'd gone or being seen by people. He couldn't go tonight because his mother would more then likely be expecting it.

Eddie never caused any harm when he went out. He often stuck to the backstreets and watched the people going about their daily business. He'd only ever been occasionally been spotted feeding on rats or other critters behind restaurants and stores.

But they never got a proper look at him, only a quick glimpse of his eyepatch and fangs before he ran off and escaped back home. It was a little funny, he'd become a sort of urban legend here in Derry and his mother knew nothing about it.

Eddie turned away from the little amount of light that came from the gap I the window boards, one day he would get out of here and live a normal life, he'd find some doctors to fix him and then he would be normal.

He closed his eye and tried to drift of to sleep. He dreamt that one day he'd find someone, preferably a man (yes Eddie was gay but his mother didn't know that) that would love him and show him the kindness and affection he longed for but never got.

As Eddie started to sleep he decided that he would sneak out tomorrow night after Sonia had gone to sleep and he would go and watch people enjoying life and being happy, something that Eddie wished he could have but knew he would never get.

Eddie awoke half way through the night to hear the sound of jazz music playing. He got out of bed and carefully tiptoed over to the window and peaked out through the gap. From the little of Derry he could see, Eddie managed to spot a group of people in the centre of town.

He could just see a small stage with four black men all dressed in shiny dark blue suits playing instruments and creating beautiful sounding music that immediately drew Eddie in and made him feel happy.

Eddie started to gently tap his feet to the rhythm of the music and slowly swayed his hips at the same time. He was especially drawn to the man with the black electric guitar. The guitar sounded heavenly and had such a smooth echo sound that Eddie couldn't help but love.

He was amazed at how flawlessly the four men were playing their instruments whilst being surrounded by hundreds of people. Eddie stood and watched for about an hour before the men stopped playing, bowed to the crowd and walked off the stage.

He turned back around and climbed into bed feeling calm and peaceful, something which was incredibly rare. He decided that when he snuck out tomorrow night he would try and see those men performing again.

He closed his eye and once again Eddie drifted off to sleep, only this time he was calm and happy instead of being sad and depressed.

As Eddie slept he hardly moved at all. He normally would wriggle and bouncy but this time he slept softly and peacefully.

This time he felt happy


	2. Out after dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie sneaks out of the house and meets the losers

Eddie woke up the next morning to hear birds chirping outside of his window. He got out of bed and began his usual routine of getting washed, cleaning his teeth and then putting on his clothes. 

He stood in the middle of his room and waited for Sonia to come fetch him for breakfast. This was a special treat, if Eddie had been good for a long amount of time he would be allowed to come down out of his room and stay downstairs for the day. He looked around and could see the claw and teeth marks on the walls from where he had been bad.

As he was looking at the walls Eddie heard the closet outside being moved, he then heard the door being unlocked and watched as his mother pushed it open. Sonia Kaspbrak stood in the doorway and had that same smile on her face.

"Good morning Eddie bear" she said

"Good morning momma" Eddie replied

"Are you ready to come downstairs?"

"Yes momma" 

"Come on then dear" she held her hand out for him

Eddie walked over to his mother and took her hand. She led him onto the small landing and led him downstairs to the first floor, where her bedroom, the guest room and the bathroom was as well as a study. They went to the second set of stairs and walked down to the ground floor.

On the ground floor was the living room, the kitchen and the dining room. She took Eddie passed the large gallant kitchen and into the medium sized dining room. The room had red walls and contained a few family photos (none of Eddie himself of course) and a large table with twelve chairs around it. 

Eddie sat down at the head of the table near the window and started to eat a plate of waffles his mom had set out for him. It was only now that Eddie realised all of the curtains in the house were closed. His mother sat down next to him and watched him as he ate.

"Is that nice dear?" She asked

Eddie nodded in approval as he chewed a piece of waffle. He swallows and thinks that he'd never eaten anything as good as this yellow waffle covered in golden maple syrup. The waffle was warm and fluffy and the syrup was sweet and tasty.

He knew it must be an extra special day today because Sonia never normally allowed Eddie to eat sweet stuff, let alone come downstairs.

"Eddie dear" she said once he finished eating

"Yes momma?" 

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"No" Eddie says shaking his head

"It's your birthday"

"It is" 

"Yes dear it is" 

"How old am I now momma?"

"Your fourteen now baby"

Eddie smiles he'd never known he was that old, he'd been cooped away so long he didn't even know what time of year it was.

"What do you want to do today sweetie?" 

Eddie looked into the front room. In there was a brown leather recliner, a brown leather couch, a glass coffee table and a large TV

"Can I watch TV?" He asks

"Of course dear" Sonia smiles

She gets up to go and sort it out. Eddie looks through into the kitchen and notices a spare set of keys on the floor underneath the door mat. He slowly gets up and keeps an eye on his mother as he slowly sneaks into the kitchen and picks the keys up then puts them in his pocket.

He steps back into the dining room as his mother turns around.

"All sorted dear" she smiles

Eddie spent the rest of the day watching TV and eating slices of birthday cake his mother gave him as he sat there in comfort. For today he felt is if he was a real boy, a normal boy and not some freak.

~

As the night came Eddie waited until he could hear his mother's snores rising up through the floorboards. He then carefully unlocked the door to his room and opened it. He climbed into the closet covering it and opened the doors.

He slowly got out and carefully tiptoed down both flights of stairs hoping his mother didn't wake up. Eddie reached the back door and unlocked it then crept out into the backyard and closed the door softly behind him.

Eddie climbed onto his bike that he hid around the back of the shed and started peddling towards town. The moon shine high in the dark Derry sky as Eddie cycled into town. He kept to the backstreets and alleyways in order to avoid being seen.

As Eddie came around the back of the diner he got off the bike and started walking it around the alleys. He watched people walking around and enjoying themselves. A loud bang and a colourful flash of light scared Eddie as he dropped his bike and jumped into the trash to hide.

He peeked out and realised there were fireworks going off. It was then that he remembered today was the day of the Derry carnival, there would be more people around today causing Eddie to grow anxious and slightly nervous. He stood up then picked up his bike and continued to walk.

He came close to a movie theatre and could smell the popcorn and hear the sound of movies being shown and the voices of people watching those movies and getting excited. He stood in a dark area and watched people going in and out. 

Eddie wished that he could be among those people going into the theatre with their family and friends. He wished his mom would take him to go see one someday, but alas he knew that would never happen.

All of a sudden Eddie heard the sound of children's voices getting closer. He turned his head to see a tall boy with red hair and glasses turn the corner followed by a blonde haired boy, a black haired boy, a black boy, a girl and a fat boy.

Eddie scurried away but the girl saw him and turned to face him.

"Guys" she said "did you see that?"

The other five stopped and stood next to her looking down the alleyway directly at Eddie. He could sense that they were all fifteen, a year older than him. He could also sense the curiosity running wild between them all.

"Come on out" the girl said softly "we won't hurt you" 

Eddie could sense she was telling the truth so he stepped forward into the light exposing himself to them. The six of them were all taller than Eddie, this wasn't hard considering he was only 4;9 which was shorter than he should be.

Eddie could tell that they were all surprised at seeing an unusually small boy with an eyepatch covering his left eye hiding in the alleyways of Derry at night.

"H-hi" the blonde boy said 

"Hello" Eddie said softly 

"What's your name?" The black boy asked 

"E-Eddie" he stammered

"Hi Eddie I'm Bev" the girl said "The blonde one here is Bill, The black haired one is Stan, The black one is Mike, the one to my right is Ben and the tall red haired one is Richie"

Eddie smiled nervously "it's nice to meet you" he says 

Ben smiles "what are you doing out here Eddie?" He asks

"I snuck out, I really shouldn't but my mom keeps me locked away and I don't have any friends"

The six of them glanced at each other and murmured something Eddie couldn't hear before they turned back to face him.

"W-would you like to b-be our f-friend?" Bill asks "we c-could always use one m-more"

Eddie thinks for a minute before he smiles and nods "okay"

"Say Eddie, we're going to watch a movie wanna come with us?" Stan asks

"I can't i should be getting back now"

They group nod before Mike speaks up again 

"Hey Eddie were going to the quarry tomorrow, do you wanna come?"

"Um okay sure" he says 

"Great" Bev exclaims "see you then"

Eddie smiles and takes one last look at the group including Richie who stayed silent the whole time. He waved goodbye and got back on his bike then started to cycle back home feeling happy and wanted.

He now had friends, friends who he was sure we're great people and would always be there for him no matter what. He finally felt as if he had a family and not some sort of captor who kept him locked away.

For once in his life Eddie felt good about himself, for once in his life he felt safe and protected.


	3. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to the quarry with the losers then goes back to Richie's for a while

It was around midday the next morning when Eddie's mother left the house to run errands in the town. He had managed to convince her that he was sick so she went to get medicine. To avoid her finding out he wasn't there, Eddie had asked her to leave him alone for the rest of the day so he could recover.

When he finished putting the last pillow under his duvet, Eddie unlocked the door sand closed it behind him then went out through the closet, down both sets of stairs and out the back door. 

As soon as Eddie stepped outside the sunlight temporarily blinded him. He blinked multiple times before he regained his vision and walked over to his bike. This was the first time that he'd ever gone outside during the day and it felt really weird to be able to see everything.

Eddie climbed on his bike and started peddling towards the quarry. The sunlight hurt his eye and made him feel dizzy and weak, but he kept on peddling despite the fact he struggled to see move or breathe. 

He turned sharp corners and narrowly avoided being hit by cars several times but he eventually managed to arrive at the quarry. Eddie stooped and got off his bike, he couldn't see anyone there. He looked around and was feeling worried that they'd ditched him when he heard the sound of laughter and splashing upstream.

Eddie followed the sound up the river until he spotted the losers in the river. They were all in there underwear and were splashing about and generally having a good time. Eddie gulped, he felt nervous, he'd never been in this situation before, it was a new experience for him.

Eddie took in and released a deep breathe before he walked with his bike out of the bushes and into the line of sight of the losers. Richie turned his head and noticed him first, he smiled and waved at Eddie.

"Hiya Eddie spaghetti" Richie's first words to Eddie were

The rest of the losers turned round and all said "hi Eddie" or something along those lines

"Hi guys" Eddie mumbled

"S-so Eddie" Bill said "you c-coming in?" 

Eddie nodded causing Bill to smile. He took off his shoes and socks, then his jacket and pullover. Eddie untucked his shirt and started to undo the buttons. Eddie then pulled the shirt open to reveal his ghastly chest and torso. It was all black and blue and in most places the skin was peeling and you could see his rib bones.

Eddie gulped and looked up quickly hoping no one had seen but they had. Richie was sat there wide eyed and mouth hanging open, he had seen Eddie's body and now probably thought he was a freak. Eddie quickly covered himself up and started shaking unable to move.

"What the fuck" Richie gasped causing everyone to look at him, then at Eddie

Eddie stood shaking and quivering he knew they would think that he's a freak and would more than likely hurt him. He expected the abuse to come at any minute now. Oh how he wished he had listened to his mother, Eddie closed his eye waiting for the beatings.

But they never came, instead he felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eye to reveal Ben stood there smiling softly at him.

"What's up buddy?" Ben says gently 

"H-he saw my b-body" Eddie stammers

"What's wrong with it?"

Eddie shakes then opens his shirt to reveal it to Ben. Ben stares it at for a second then looks up at Eddie. 

"What is that?" He asks

"It's a rare skin condition. I got it when I was four but my mom had a scientist friend that managed to save me in time. I could have died but he saved me and repaired what he could, which wasn't much"

"Is that why you have the eye patch?"

Eddie nodded

"So you only have one eye?" 

Eddie nods again

"Wow"

Eddie stops shaking then gulps and looks at Ben

"You probably think I'm a freak now don't you?"

"No"

Eddie was surprised to hear this 

"You don't?"

"No it's just a medical condition, what's wrong with that?"

Eddie nodded and smiled, he felt much better about himself now. He finished striping down to his underwear and followed Ben towards the others. Ben explained it all to them as Eddie stood there by his side. He could sense they were all curious but didn't mind it or see anything wrong with it.

Eddie spent the day exactly how he had imagined it, splashing about and enjoying time with his new friends. They were people who you could trust, people who had your back no matter what. They were like a family, the family that Eddie had always wanted.

~

It was about five o'clock in the afternoon when the losers decided to head home. It had been a great day and Eddie had enjoyed every minute of it not ever wanting this precious moment to end. 

Just as he was getting on his bike he heard Richie call his name, well nickname rather.

"Hey spaghetti man?"

Eddie turned around "yes?"

"Would you like to come over for a little while? My parents aren't in and I'd like to get to know you better" 

Eddie looked at his watch. Sonia wouldn't be home for another two hours or so, he had time and he could sense that Richie really wanted him to go.

"Why not?" He said

Richie smiled "follow me spaghetti man"

Eddie smiled and cycled past Richie around Derry, past the pharmacy and the theatre, then past the diner and the gas station. They stopped outside a two story house just two blocks away from where Eddie lived. If he stared hard enough he could just see his white three story house on the richer side of town.

Eddie followed Richie inside and then to a room at the end of the upstairs hallway. They went inside and Eddie was impressed. In the middle was a large bed with a desk next to it, on top of the desk was a fishbowl and tons of pieces of paper and a pencil. In the corner was a record player with tons of rock and roll records scattered around it.

The blue carpet floor was heavenly to walk on and the long white walls were pristinely clean. The large oak wardrobe next to the door was bigger than Eddie's and by no doubt held more things.

Edie sat in the bed as Richie put on one of the records, he then sat next to Eddie

"So eds tell me about yourself"

Eddie then told Richie all he could remember about his life from when he was five up until now. Richie sat there listening intently as Eddie spoke. After he finished talking Richie got up and started dancing, he asked Eddie to dance so Eddie got up and did so.

They spent the rest of the time dancing and singing to rock and roll records. Eddie couldn't help but feel attracted to Richie and he could sense Richie was attracted to him too. When Eddie looked out of the window he noticed that it was starting to get dark.

Eddie jumped and turned turned to face Richie

"I've got to go" he says

"Okay see you later"

"Yeah see you later"

Eddie runs downstairs then outside to his bike and gets on, he starts cycling fast towards his house. He hoped to god his mother wasn't home yet, he'd be punished severely if she caught him. 

As Eddie cycled home he couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to hug Richie or to kiss him. He'd been so nice to Eddie, that Eddie was convinced that Richie was the man he has been searching for.

Yes he definitely was, he'd found the man of his dreams. The one to share everything with, to hold at night and to kiss whenever he wanted too.

Eddie Kasprak cycled home smiling that night, he was smiling because he'd finally found the one 

He'd finally found his soul mate


	4. In trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes home and gets caught by Sonia

Eddie cycled home and quietly peddled up the drive. He couldn't see his mother's car anywhere as he hid his back around the back of the shed. He knew that if Sonia had come home early and seen Eddie wasn't there, he'd be in so much trouble.

Eddie carefully and quietly unlocked the back door of the house. He opens the door and goes into the kitchen looking around like a meerkat on sentry. He closed the door behind him and places the keys back into his pocket.

He walks towards the stairs and keeps glancing at the living room every now and then. Maybe just maybe by some minor miracle Sonia had been held back by something of had decided to stay out just a little bit longer.

Eddie started to relax as he placed his foot on the first step and prepared to climb up. Just as he was about to go up the second step he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Hello Edward"

Eddie's heart sank and his blood ran cold when he realised it was the voice of his mother. Eddie turned around to where he had heard her voice come from and saw that she was sat in the dining room. He could he have been so stupid not to check it.

"Hi momma" he says looking down

"Where have you been dear?" She asks not sounding mad

"Nowhere"

Sonia stands up and slowly walks out of the dining room and to the foot of the stairs where she stands right in front of Eddie.

"Eddie dear where have you been?"

"I-I was outside" he swallows

Sonia breathes in and out and stands there silently, all she does is stare down at Eddie with no emotion on her face whatsoever. Eddie couldn't sense what she was feeling, it was like she had managed to find a way to shield her thoughts and feelings from him. Eddie would be lying if he said this didn't scare him at least a little bit.

Finally after what felt like days of silence Sonia spoke

"Why did you disobey me Eddie bear?"

Eddie gulped he wasn't sure what to say without getting into to much trouble

"I don't know, I'm sorry mama I won't do it again I promise"

"But how do i know for sure?"

Eddie looked down at the floor and started to fiddle with his hands. He knew that something bad was going to happen. Whenever he misbehaved something bad always happened, if only he hadn't gone against her rules and snuck out then he might not be in this awful mess that he currently found himself in.

"Who were you with?"

"No one mamma"

"That's a lie"

Eddie looked up, how could she know 

"I swear it's not mamma" he pleads 

"Yes it is, do you know how I know that?" 

"How?" He gulps fearing the worst

"A friend of mine saw you hanging around with six other children"

Eddie feels as if his whole world has been crushed. His mother now knew that he'd broken out and that he had friends. She'd more than likely lock him up more and even take the spare keys from him. He would never see Bill, Ben, Beverly, Stan, Mike or Richie ever again and all because he stayed out a bit too late.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sonia demands

"I'm sorry mama" 

"Good now hand me the spare keys you stole" 

Eddie looks down in defeat as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the spare set of keys. He hands them to Sonia and tries desperately not to cry.

"And to think one of them is a faggot" she tuts

"Which one?" Eddie says looking up sharply

"That Tozier boy, the tall red haired one"

"How dare you talk about him like that"

Sonia looks taken aback as she stares at Eddie

"He may be a faggot but he likes me. And you know what I like him too"

"Edward what are you saying?"

"I like boys Ma, I'm a faggot too"

Sonia slaps Eddie hard across the face knocking him down. Eddie looks up and she's staring at him in horror.

"Edward you don't mean that"

"Yes I do mom I like boys"

Sonia's face twists into an expression of pure hatred as she stared down at her son. Eddie tries to get up but Sonia grabs him and twists him around so he's stuck in her arms. She drags Eddie upstairs and opens the doors to the wardrobe and unlocks the bedroom door throwing Eddie in and closing and locking it behind him.

Eddie stands up and starts viscously scratching and kicking at the door desperate to be let out. Eddie keeps this going until he feels tired, he sinks to the floor and curls up into a ball he starts crying and shivering.

Two hours later Sonia comes into his room. She gives him his dinner, pills and water then leaves. Eddie takes the pills then finishes his dinner. He looks at the water and notices that it's slightly bubbly at the bottom. He doesn't think anything of it and proceeds to drink it all.

He stands up and climbs into bed. As Eddie curls up once again he tries to figure out a way to escape. Sonia can't keep him inherent forever, one day he's going to get out and he'll go far away from his mother and the captivity that she keeps him in.

As Eddie slowly drifts off to sleep, he can't help but feel a little bit lightheaded. He doesn't pay it any mind and instead closes his eye and begins to go to sleep. He knows that one day he'll be out of here, one day he'll be safe and have a place of his own.

One day he'll be loved and taken care of, one day he'll be with Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to do this chapter, I had new Wi-Fi put in and it didn't work so it's only just been fixed. Expect regular updates


	5. I've got to get out, i gotta break it out now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tries to escape from Sonia's clutches

Eddie woke up the next morning and immediately knew that something was wrong. For one his head felt like it was spinning, his arms felt heavy and his vision was slightly blurred. It was at this moment Eddie realised his water was bubbling because Sonia had drugged it.

He climbed out of bed and stumbled into the wall. Whenever Eddie tried to walk he just staggered and stumbled around like he was drunk. Eddie stumbled to the end of his bed, he held his head which was currently in severe pain.

He started hyperventilating and grabbed the inhaler from his pocket, then squeezed of three bursts into his mouth to make his breathing easier. Eddie looked around the room and looked for something he could use to try and break out with. He noticed a thin metal poker in the corner and went over to it.

Eddie picked the poker up and staggered towards the window. He attempted to prize the wooden planks off the window in order to break the glass and escape. He managed to pull one of them off but noticed that an iron cage had also been placed over the window, Eddie figured out he wouldn't be able to escape through the window.

He looked down at the floorboards and knew that if he made enough nose, then his mother would get irritated and come upstairs into his room to tell him to be quiet. So Eddie started to bang the poker hard into the floor in order to relate as much noise as he could.

He kept banging it on the floor for about a solid twenty minutes, before he realised that this wasn't going to work and that he needed to create more noise. Eddie looks around and decides to trash his room.

First Eddie walks over to the bed and flips it over, he then walks over to the sink and rips it out from the wall and throws its own hard onto the ground. He starts to bash the chair and desk against the floor breaking them up into tiny little splinters.

Eddie then goes over to the wardrobe and rips the doors off, tearing them apart and throwing the metal hinges down hard. He rips the metal clothes rail out and throws it to one side to use later, that still creates a pretty loud noise when it hits the floor.

Quickly and violently Eddie destroys the wardrobe and throws the metal pieces down hard onto the floor. At first he thinks his effort has amounted to nothing, then he hears the sound of his mother climbing up the stairs to his room.

Eddie picks up the metal clothes rail and silently waits next to the door. He hears the large heavy wardrobe being moved, he then hears the keys being pushed into the lock and unlocking the door. He then watches as the door opens and his mother steps into the room.

"Edward what on earth are yo-"

But Sonia doesn't get to finish her sentence. Because Eddie swings the metal clothes rail and hits her hard on the side of the head. She spins around and falls onto the floor, banging her head on the door as she falls.

He drops then clothes rail then sprints out the door, closing it behind him. Eddie also takes the keys out of the lock and stumbled down the stairs almost tripping once or twice. He makes it onto the first floor but stops at the top of the stairs. He looks back toward his mother's room.

For some reason Eddie decides to go into Sonia's room. The walls are white and there are large purple curtains covering the window, a big double bed sits in the middle and an oak panelled wardrobe in front of that.

Eddie goes over to the table next to her bed and looks at the open jewellery box. In it is a photo of a newborn Eddie, his mother and his father who died of cancer when Eddie was only three years old.

He looks in the box and sees a gold signet ring identical to the one on his dad's finger in the photo. He takes the ring and puts it into his pocket, then leaves the room and staggers downstairs into the living room.

Eddie looks towards the back door and goes over to it, he fumbles repeatedly with the keys until he finds the one that unlocks the back door. He unlocks the door and opens it, as soon as he is about to step outside Eddie feels arms grab him and pull him back into the kitchen. 

Sonia drags Eddie out of the kitchen and through the living room towards the stairs. He struggles and kicks the whole way.

"Now young man, you've been very bad so your going to be severely punished" 

"NO!!!" Eddie screams

Just as they're passing the coffee table Eddie regains most of his strength to wiggle out of Sonia's grip. He then gives her an almighty shove sending her hauling backwards, tripping over the glass coffee table and falling straight through it causing it to break.

Eddie walks over to her and sees the awful sight. Sonia's neck is twisted and broken, and she has several large shards of glass sticking into her head there is blood seeping out, Eddie can sense that she's dead.

Surprisingly he feels no sadness or remorse just hatred and a need to escape. Eddie knows now that he must get out, he must get away, he has to go somewhere safe.

But the only safe place that Eddie can think of is not too far away, he decides where to go

Richie's house


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to Richies house

Eddie gets on his bike, wheels out of the driveway and starts to cycle down the street towards Richie's house. He struggles to see due to the effects of the drugs and the glare of the sun shining directly into his eye.

He speeds down the street and takes several sharp turns and narrowly misses being hit by multiple different cars. He stops and looks around so he can catch his bearings, Eddie realises that he's about a block away from Richie's house.

He starts cycling again and eventually arrives at the top of the street Richie lives on. He cycles down it and spots Richie's house at the end, he stops the bike and walks up to the front door. He knocks loudly and waits for someone to answer.

Inside Eddie can hear Richie's parents talking. He then hears someone (presumably Richie) running downstairs and saying that he'll answer the door. Eddie waits until the door opens and Richie is happy yet surprised to see Eddie stood there.

"Hiya spaghetti man"

"Hi Richie" Eddie starts shaking

"You okay?"

"I-I killed her"

"Who?"

"My mom"

"Oh"

Eddie gulps and crosses his arms in order to try and keep warm, it was getting late so the temperature was starting to drop.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Eddie nods and Richie steps aside to let Eddie in. Richie takes Eddie's hand and leads him upstairs into his bedroom. Eddie once again sits on the bed and Richie puts on a rock and roll record.

"So eds tell me what's wrong and what happened"

"Well I escaped from my mom....but when she grabbed me and pulled me back I kept struggling and pushed her away, she fell into the glass coffee table and broke her neck and had multiple pieces of glass stuck in her head."

"Oh"

Eddie sniffed and rubbed his eyes, Richie sat next to him on the bed and hugged him. Eddie returned the hug and squeezed back tight, glad to have someone there to rely on and to tell things too. He could sense that Richie was also very glad to have Eddie tell him all of these things that he was.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Richie asked

Eddie looks up and nods at him, Richie smiles then stands up. Eddie misses the warmth of hugging him already.

"I'll just go ask my parents okay?"

Eddie nods and watches as Richie smiles at him and walks out of the room and goes downstairs into the kitchen where his parents were currently making dinner. Eddie sits there with his hands folded in his lap and looking around the room. If he hadn't have been such a freak of nature, then his room probably would have looked like this.

Richie comes back upstairs and walked into the room and held both of Eddie's hands. If the grin on his face wasn't enough Eddie could sense that Richie was feeling happy and excited about something.

"So what did they say?" He asks 

"They said you could stay"

"They did?" Eddie asks excitedly 

"Yes" 

Eddie smiles and jumps up then hugs Richie tightly, he wraps his arms around the back of Richie's neck and his legs around Richie's waist. Richie smiles and presses a soft kiss to Eddie's hair.

"Wanna go down for dinner?"

"Yeah"

Eddie gets onto his feet and follows Richie out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. Richie's parents Maggie and Wentworth Tozier were sat at the dining table, there was a plate next to Wentworth for Richie and a plate next to Maggie for Eddie. 

The two of them smiled at Eddie and said hello to him. This is what Eddie had always wanted in life, a normal kind family that made him feel happy and loved. The four ate dinner and talked, they discussed everything about themselves. Maggie and Went both made Eddie feel very welcome, like he was one of their own.

After dinner it was time for the two of them to go to bed. Richie and Eddie both walked upstairs again into Richie's room and closed the door. Richie gave Eddie an oversized t-shirt to wear to sleep in. Richie wore the same as Eddie, underwear and an oversized t-shirt.

"Do you want to take the bed?" Richie asks Eddie

"C-can I sleep with you?"

"You want to sleep with me?"

"Yes"

"Well okay" Richie smiles

Richie gets into bed first then Eddie climbs in. Eddie lies facing the wall and Richie wraps his arms around Eddie from behind.

"Is this okay?" He asks Eddie

"Yeah"

"Okay goodnight eds"

Eddie smiles, appreciating the nickname and affection that Richie was giving him. He heard Richie snoring softly behind him indicating that Richie had fallen asleep. Eddie smiles and looks towards the window. He sees the moonlight flooding the room making it seem like a picture from a book.

Eddie falls asleep feeling safe and secure, he knows now that he's safe and he'll be okay.

He now finally has a family who will love and care for him, he's finally happy

He has finally got what he had always wanted in the world 

A home


	7. Blood in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie sneaks out and does something bad

Eddie's eyes opened quickly. He slowly looked around the room. From what he could tell it was still dark and nearing midnight. He turned to face Richie and watched as he breathed in and out, sleeping ever so silently.

He ran a hand through Richie's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He loved Richie and he'd never let anything bad happen to him, he was his Richie and if anyone ever hurt him, then Eddie would kill them.

Slowly and quietly Eddie snuck out of Richie's arms. He put his clothes on and silently tiptoed out of the room, down the hall and over to the stairs. He peered down the hallway to Maggie and Wentworth's room, he could hear them snoring peacefully so he continued to tiptoe down the stairs.

Eddie walked to the front door and put his shoes on. He slowly opened the front door then walked out into the cold autumn night air closing the door behind him. He walked down the street and looked at the moon that hung high in the sky. It was that time of the year again, the time when Eddie felt the need for blood, the time when he was more violent.

As Eddie was walking he suddenly the scent of someone or something evil. He turned his head to try and get a better clue as to where this scent was emulating from. Eddie stood there for about five minutes before he was able to completely track where the scent was. 

According to his senses, it was coming from The Falcon. The Falcon was a fairly well known gay bar in Derry, people come from the surrounding areas and Derry itself to spend time with other gays and possibly even get lucky.

He started to walk in the direction of where The Falcon was. Along the way he passed a few people, most of them just went about their business, but one or two of them stopped and watched as Eddie walked, they were clearly curios as to why a fourteen year old boy was out on the streets st night alone. But like everyone else in Derry they brushed it off nearly as soon as they had started looking.

Eddie continued to walk through the dark streets of Derry, Maine. The only thing lighting his path was the occasional streetlight and the bright glare of the moon. Eddie looked through the store windows that he passed, wondering how long they had been there.

The only noise was from the sound of owls and the odd one or two people walking past. Eddie loved this time of night, the night was his and the streets were his, there was nobody else around no one to tell him what to do or how to behave, just him and the calm still of the night.

Eddie turned a corner and found himself facing The Falcon. He walked over to the two story green and black building. The fluorescent yellow light that spells out the name of the club slightly hurts Eddie's eye, but the more he stares at it the less it hurts.

Looking through the window Eddie can see over forty men in the club, either dancing closely with a male friend or drinking at the bar. They all seem to be wearing dress shirts or fishnet shirts and suit pants with cleanly polished black shoes.

Eddie looks towards the bar and realises where the scent is coming from, a brown haired moustached man wearing a blue and white striped suit with a white shirt that had the top three buttons undone. He was talking to a slightly younger man and the two eventually got up and headed to the bathroom.

Almost at once Eddie knows something bad is going to happen. He sneaks round the back of the club and manages to squeeze into a small window. He crouched down and makes his way towards the bathroom and enters it. 

"What do you want me to do baby?" He hears a voice say

He looks under one of the stalls and sees two pairs of shoes facing each other

"I want you to be tied up and blindfolded"

Eddie hears a chuckle then the sound of handcuffs being slapped onto someone's wrist and then tied around a pole. He knows the moustached man is going to kill the younger man so he decides to act fast.

Eddie kicks open the door knocking the man off balance. He then breaks the pole and pushes the other man out of the stall. He pins the moustached man to the ground and draws his fangs. Eddie surges forward and bites down hard into the mans neck.

He screams but the sound of his screams are drowned out by the loud rock and roll being played in the dance room. Eddie keeps biting and drinking some of the blood until the mans tops twitching and lays lifeless on the floor. Eddie licks the crimson red blood from around his mouth and exits the stall.

Looking at the window Eddie sees the moonlight once again flooding through and shining down on him. Eddie turns around and sees what blood he didn't drink running out from under the stall into the middle of the white tiled floor.

The blood doesn't appear red, instead it appears quite black. At first Eddie is confused but remembers the old saying "blood in the moonlight appears black instead of red" Eddie chuckles as he looks at it, that's exactly what he's got here in this dingy little bathroom.

Blood in the moonlight


	8. Good morning to the new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie experiences the first morning of his new life

The sun shone high in the sky, lighting up the town of Derry. The crisp orange and brown autumn leaves blew around lazily in the cool breeze. The bright blinding sun rays shown into the Tozier household.

Eddie opened his eye and looked towards the window where the light was pouring in from the closed curtains. He then began to smell something really good coming from downstairs. He guessed that Maggie and Wentworth had already gotten up and were making a start on cooking breakfast.

Behind him Eddie could hear Richie snoring softly and breathing against his neck. Eddie turned around and once again looked upon Richie's sleeping face. In the warm glow of the morning sunshine Eddie admired all of Richie's features. He wished he could just hold him and kiss him anytime he wanted.

Richie began to wake up. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Eddie looking at him with his head slightly tilted like a dog. He thought that Eddie looked so adorable and he really wanted to kiss him right then and there.

"Morning spaghetti man" he said reaching for his glasses and putting them on

"Good morning Richie" Eddie replies

"Did you sleep well?" Richie asked 

"Yes thanks, did you?"

"Yeah I slept okay"

"That's good" Eddie smiles

Richie and sits up in the bed, he looks out the window and puts his arm around Eddie. Eddie smiles and hugs Richie who smiles and returns the hug. The two lay there for a little bit, not talking just hugging and enjoying each other's company and being cuddled up close together in the bed.

"Boys breakfast is ready" Maggie calls up the stairs

The sound of Maggie shouting up the stairs brought both the boys out of their trance and back into reality. They shared a quick glance before climbing downstairs, walking out of the bedroom and walking down the stairs into the kitchen. They walk into the kitchen and find Maggie sat at the table with three plates of waffles.

Both Richie and Eddie take their places at the table and begin to eat the delicious chocolate sauce covered waffles that Maggie had made for them. The waffles taste absolutely amazing, the best that Eddie's had he decides right now that Maggie is his favourite cook.

"Where's dad?" Richie suddenly asks

"He left to go to work early" Maggie replies

Richie nods and goes back to eating his waffles, Maggie looked over to Eddie and smiled at him

"Do you like my waffles Eddie?" She asks 

"Yes Mrs Tozier" Eddie smiles

"You know you can call me Maggie" she chuckles

"Yes Maggie" Eddie says embarrassed 

Eddie now knows what it feels like to have a real mom, one who won't lock him up and keep him shut away from the rest of the world. He may not have been here for more than a day but already Maggie felt like a second mother to him. Richie quickly finished up his waffles and wiped his mouth clean. He pushed the plate away then said

"I'm gonna go in the shower mom" 

"Okay sweetie" Maggie replied picking up the now empty plates

Eddie watched as Richie got up and left the room to go upstairs and get cleaned up in the shower. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't checking out Richie's ass on the way. After a while of talking with Maggie, Eddue then head upstairs to go and get showered. 

As he walked up the stairs he heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Richie walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Now Richie wasn't the most athletic kid but Eddie being Eddie couldn't resist sneaking a look at Richie's half naked body and needless to say he was quite impressed with what he saw.

Richie must have noticed Eddie staring because he cleared his throat and startled Eddie 

"See something you like?" He asks biting his tongue

Eddie blushed red and looked away not wanting to answer and look silly. He sense tell that Richie was slightly aroused. He looked back and Richie had gotten closer to him, he smiled at Eddie who nervously gave Richie a little smile back. Knowing he'd more than likely gotten somewhere Richie stepped closer to Eddie.

"You okay spaghetti man?"

"Uh huh" Eddie nervously answers 

Richie smiles "wanna kiss me?"

"What?" Eddie gulps not sure if he had heard Richie correctly 

"I asked if you want to kiss me" Richie says

"S-sure"

"Well okay" 

Eddie leans forward and gives Richie a slight kiss on the lips before he pulls away from embarrassment. Richie chuckles and says 

"Is that all you got Eddie spaghetti?" 

"Yes, I've never really kissed anybody before"

"Oh" Richie says "do you want to do it again?"

"Okay"

This time it's Richie who moves and starts to kiss Eddie except he does it differently. He embraces Eddie in a hug as he does it and slides his tongue into Eddie's mouth causing him to jump a little. Richie then slowly moves his hands down and grabs Eddie's ass, Eddie smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around the back of Richie's neck as their lips move in sync.

Eventually they pull apart and rest their foreheads against each other's and breathe softly and slowly, still locked in a hugging/ass grabbing sort of embrace. The two of them look into each other's ayes and smile, they don't even have to say anything, but they both know that this is the start of something new between them.

"See ya later eds" Richie says smiling as he goes into the bedroom

"Okay" Eddie smiles watching Richie go

Eddie turns around and walks towards the bathroom still smiling, he feels like he's had a large weight lifted off his shoulders, as if he's seen some sort of saviour. He didn't quite know how to describe this feeling he suddenly felt, but what he did know for a fact was this.

Eddie Kasprak was foolishly in love with Richie Tozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay our first Reddie kiss


	9. Crime scene Derry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body of the man Eddie killed is cordened off and a mysterious stranger arrives in town

13:27 The Falcon Bar Derry Maine

The Falcon bar was closed for the day. In the early hours of the day a man had been found dead in the bathroom stalls with another man cowering in the corner, blindfolded and handcuffed to a broken pole. The two men had been found by the manager when he went to investigate a strange noise coming from the bathroom.

Now the entire bar was under police control. Officers stood outside keeping people away or inside investigating the crime scene and talking a witness report from the manager of the club who was extremely shaken up after having found a dead body in his bathroom. The blindfolded man had been taken to the hospital for shock.

"It's a pretty feckin horrible way ta go" Officer Nell said in his thick Irish brogue

"That is" agreed a fellow police officer standing next to him

The two officers were currently stood just in the entrance to the bathroom. They'd been stood there for a few hours now just watching the CSI team working and trying to find anyway they could of identifying who could have done it.

"Do you think the blindfolded fag could have done it?" 

"Nah he was scared shitless" Nell said

"Pity this doesn't happen to all these fudge packers" his fellow officer says

"Now now" Nell says slightly irritated "just because they're homosexuals doesn't make them any different from us laddy" 

The other officer snorted and turned away then walked off. Nell too the silver hip flask off of his belt and took a swig of the gin inside. He often carried this with him, it often kept him warm when he was doing the night rounds. It was also good for when he was feeling stressed or was simply bored of standing around doing nothing, as was the case here.

"What have we got?" A voice said from behind him

Nell turned around to see a man wearing a neat black suit, a crisp white shirt, a blood red tie, shiny black shoes, neatly combed brown hair and a pair of dark aviator sunglasses. There was something off about this man, although Nell couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, he didn't seem to have any expressions or feeling on his face at all. He must have been at least forty.

"Who might you be?" Nell asks

"Agent John Valentine F.B.I" the man says flashing a badge from his breast pocket then putting it away

"What are the fecking Feds doing here?" Nell inquires 

"When something along this line comes up we often are called in" Valentine answers bluntly

"Oh right then" Nell says looking away 

Valentine comes to stand next to him and takes his sunglasses off revealing brown eyes.

"So what's the situation officer?" Valentine clearly gestures for his name

"Nell" Nell says "the body was discovered at exactly seven o'clock this morning, the manager found the victim and a blindfolded man handcuffed to a pole. He called the police and the blindfolded man was taken to the hospital as he was in a deep state of shock. The victim however was identified as a Mark Grazer also known as The Derry Disector, a notorious killer of gay men in the area who went uncaught until now"

Valentine stood silent for a moment, weighing in all the possibilities that could be on this case. He looks at the CSI team then at the body, and then up at the window.

"Was anyone seen entering the club" 

"No sir, no one was seen"

"Interesting" Valentine rubs his chin In thought 

"The victim was found with large bite marks on the side of his neck, blood was seeping all over the place but the CSI team report about a pint of blood is missing"

This suddenly grabs Valentines interest, he turns to face Nell unsure if he heard him correctly 

"What did you say?" He asks 

"There were large bite marks on the victims neck, and a pint of blood was missing"

Valentine stood there in shock and amazement he was on to something 

"Anything else sir?" Nell asks

"No Officer that's all you've been very helpful"

Valentine puts his sunglasses back on, turns around and walks out of the bar. He goes to his car a red 1958 Plymouth Fury parked across the street. He unlocks the car then gets in and closes the door behind him. Valentine pulls the brown leather notebook out of the glovebox and opens it to the page he is looking for.

He reads the section on the Urban Legend of Derry. A small boy with an eyepatch and fangs who has been reportedly spotted at night feeding off of small critters like rats behind shops and restaurants. Valentine looks the text up and down and reads it multiple times to make sure his theories are correct. 

Valentine closes the book and places it back in the glovebox. He starts the engine of the car and behind to drive away with a smile on his face. After years of research and years of searching he's found it, he's finally found it the one he's been searching for for all these years. He looks around the streets as he drives knowing where he can find more information as to where this creature is.

Turning on the radio Valentine feels proud of himself. He'd located what they were after and now all he had to do was to find him, gain his trust and then bring him back to the others and he will have done his duty. Never in his life had Valentine felt more happy or excited, never before had he felt thrilled.

"I got you now you son of a bitch" he says to himself "I got you"

Valentine smiles as he drives towards where he'll find more information on this being he seeks.

The Derry public library


	10. Just me and my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie hang out with the losers and something more happens between them

Eddie puts on his shoes as he waits downstairs for Richie. Considering the fact that Richie had been in the shower before Eddie and had got dressed and ready for him, it came as a surprise to Eddie why he was the first one downstairs and Richie wasn't. Eddie starts fiddling with his fathers signet ring that sat on his left pinky finger.

After about five minutes Eddie heard Richie coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw Richie jump down off the bottom step and walk towards the shoe rack and put his shoes on. Eddie smiles as he watches Richie tie the laces on his shoes. Richie turns to face Eddie and a big smile spreads across his face.

"I've got something for you Eddie spaghetti" he says 

"You do?"

"Uh huh" 

Richie takes a pair of dark sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and hands them to Eddie.

"For drawing less attention to yourself" Richie smiles

"Thank you so much Richie" Eddie smiles and puts them on

Eddie turns to look in the mirror and is amazed at how much it covers up the eyepatch. The actual patch itself is covered up by the lenses of the sunglasses and you could only see part of the strap that goes across his forehead and around the back of his head, as his hair covered most of that since it had grown out a bit.

"Do you like them?" Richie asks

"I love them" Eddie replies

"Good"

Eddie smiles and opens the door, Richie follows him behind and closes the door him. They walk side by side down the street and towards the barrens. Eddie smiles gleefully the whole way, impressed and happy with his sunglasses. Richie watches him like a proud mother as Eddie stops to look at his reflection in shop windows and car mirrors. 

The two of them arrive at the barrens and walk down towards the other losers who were already there, enjoying the cool autumn breeze. 

"H-hey guys" Bill says as he spots them

"Hey Billy boy" Richie says

"Hi Bill" Eddie says quietly 

The two of them sit down with the losers and start discussing what it is that they're going to be doing today. After about twenty minutes of trying to decide what they should do, Ben suggested that they try and build a damn. One by one the others all start agree with his idea. Eddie is especially curios as he has never done anything like that.

Everyone removes their shoes and socks and roll up the bottom of their trousers, they also roll up the sleeves to their shirts and grab multiple big logs and sticks lying around the barrens. They get into the water and select an area near the base of the river and start placing the biggest and thickest logs on the bottom.

After that they start placing the other sticks and logs on top of them. These other ones aren't as large and thick as the ones on the bottom, but they are long and thick enough to prevent any water from flowing through them. After about half an hour the damn is finished, they stand back to admire their hard work and determination.

"It looks great guys" Bev says

"Yeah it does" Eddie agrees 

"I bet we could close up the whole barrens if we wanted too" Stan says

"Yeah" Richie says 

"Yeah" they all agree

They all start splashing about and getting on each other's backs in the water. Bev gets on Ben's back, Stan gets in Bill's back and Eddie gets on Mike's back. They six of them engage in a contest of who can push each other off and who can stay on whilst Richie judges. After another two hours of playing about, it's time to go home.

Richie and Eddie walk home together smiling and laughing. Eddie has really enjoyed himself today and has finally got what he wanted, he finally felt like a normal kid. As they get closer to the house, Richie stops walking and Eddie turns around to find out why.

"What's up Richie?" He asks

"I have something to ask you" he says nervously 

"Okay" Eddie says confused

Richie reaches into his pocket and a silver pinky ring with a red jewel encrusted in it 

"Eddie, will you be my boyfriend?"

Eddie stands there for a second, he is shocked that Richie asked so soon but he quickly comes up with his answer 

"Yes I will" 

"You will?" 

"Yes" Eddie repeats 

Richie smiles and slips the ring onto Eddie's right pinky. He takes a similar ring out, except this one has a dark blue Jewel in it and slips it onto his own pinky finger.

"These are promise rings" Richie says "so we know that we belong to each other"

Eddie starts to tear up and smiles. He pulls Richie and kisses him, never before in his life has Eddie felt more loved and appreciated than he does now. Richie has just made him the happiest boy in the world and Eddie knows from this moment on that they will be together forever, he knows this because he discovered a truth when he first saw Richie.

He knew that he had found his soulmate


	11. Spirit of the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine makes contact with Eddie, and Eddie has another lust for blood

Eddie and Richie cleared the plates at the table. Maggie and Wentworth got up and started to walk towards the living room, when Maggie stopped and turned towards Richie.

"Richie dear"

"Yes mom" he says

"Will you take the garbage out please dear?"

Before Richie had a chance to respond Eddie cut in 

"I'll do it Maggie"

"Are you sure Eddie?" She asks

Eddie nods and Maggie smiles then joins her husband in the living room. Richie gives Eddie a kiss as he goes towards the living room and Eddie goes towards the back door. He opens it and steps out into the cool autumn night, and picks up the trash bag. He unlocks the gate and walks down the driveway and places it on the curb. 

Eddie looks back towards the house, he considered this place his home. The thing he had always wanted more than anything in the world he had finally got. Eddie couldn't be more happier, he had a place to call home, a wonderful group of friends, a loving boyfriend and two great parenting figures, what more could he want?

Just before he goes back up the drive, something inside him makes Eddie turn around and look across the street. He doesn't know why he does that but all he can see is a red 1958 Plymouth Fury parked across the road. He stands there and admires the car for a few seconds before he is about to turn around and hears someone clearing their throat.

"Good evening Edward" he hears a voice say

Eddie turns nervously to see where the voice came from. He turns entirely to the left due to having the eye patch on his left eye, and sees a man stood against the post.

"Who are you?" Eddie asks

"My name is detective Valentine" the man replies

"What do you want?" Eddie asks slightly afraid 

"To help you" 

"Help me?"

"Yes help you"

"How?"

"You see Eddie, I know what you are, I know what you do and I'm prepared to help you with that if you'll agree to help me" Valentine lights a cigarette 

"What do you want me to do?" Eddie asks suspiciously 

"There's a number of, shall we say undesirables here in Derry" he takes a drag of his cigarette then continues talking "and if you were to oh I don't know take care of them so to speak I might be able to help you with your condition"

Eddie thinks this over for a moment, Valentine was offering him a chance at a normal life, to be a normal boy like he'd always wanted to be.

"I need to think it over"

"Understandable, when you've come to your desicion call me, here's my card" he gives Eddie a white business card with his phone number on it

Eddie takes the card and watches as Valentine stubs out his cigarette, nods his head to Eddie then turns around and walks towards the Plymouth Fury across the street. Eddie watches him as he gets in the car and drives away. He looks down at the card and turns it over in his hand, he knows that if he does what Valentine wants then he can live a normal life, be what he'd always wanted to be.

But that would have to wait just now. For in this moment he's going to watch TV then cuddle with his boyfriend and go to sleep, he'll sort this Valentine business out tomorrow, for now he needs his boyfriend.

~

That as Eddie is sleeping, he experiences a vision. He sees a pack of wolves each with bloodstained mouths. The wolves are stood in a clearing, in the middle of the forest near the barrens. Eddie couldn't see it at first but now he notices a body in front of them. From what's left of him Eddie can make out a few details.

This man is overweight with long black hair tied into a ponytail, he wears thin black rimmed glasses and a white shirt with the top four buttons undone. Eddie can see the face more clearly now, he makes out that it's the man who runs the local record shop. 

Eddie jolts awake and looks around the room, he turns around and sees that Richie is still asleep, all of a sudden he gets an urge to go out and find this man he saw in his vision, once more Eddie has a thirst that cannot easily be quenched, it is a thirst for blood. He gets out of bed and puts his clothes on, he then gives Richie a light kiss on the lips

"Please forgive me for what I am about to do my love" he says

Eddie then leaves the room and the house. The minute he steps outside Eddie is almost at once overcome with the scent of the man he is about to brutally murder. He sniffs it out and follows it once again down the road and towards the main town. At this time of night Eddie knows that not many people are around, which will make his job much easier.

He arrives at the record store within twenty minutes of setting out for it. Before he enters Eddie looks up and down the street to make sure that nobody is around, no one is. Slowly and quietly Eddie picks the lock of the door with his fingernail. He then pushes the door open and walks inside. The shop is illuminated by the light up words in the window and the glow of the moon.

Eddie looks to the end of the store and finds his target asleep in his chair behind the counter, with an open magazine on his chest. Eddie walks up close to him and looks him up and down. He thinks of several possible ways in which he can kill him, all equally as painful as the next. Then the man suddenly wakes up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The man says when he spots Eddie

"Nothing" Eddie says acting innocent 

"You know I oughta call the cops" 

"I know"

The man looks Eddie up and down and licks his lips 

"But I might be willing to let you go if you do something for me"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, strip into your underwear and sit in my lap"

Eddie is repulsed by this man, but he knows he has a better chance of killing him with no sound if he complies. So Eddie strips down into his underwear and sits on his lap

"Like that big boy?"

"Oh yeah" the man says grabbing his ass hard "I'm gonna fuck you so good, you'll be my little bitch"

"Oh I bet you will big boy" Eddie says discreetly grabbing a pen off the desk "I bet you will"

As the man is about to put his hands down the back of Eddie's boxers, Eddie brings the pen forward at an almaring speed and stabs him in the neck directly in the windpipe. Blood sprays out everywhere and Eddie uses his hands to tear out the mans throat. He then pulls out his heart and eats it, the heavy man falls onto the floor and Eddie jumps on top of him, eating parts of his body.

Eddie suddenly feels cold and looks up. He's now in the clearing of the woods standing in front of the six wolves, only this time they're clean and it is Eddie covered in blood. The mans body lay at his feet and Eddie looks at the wolves. He feels a mix of both fear and strength as he stares at them

"Is this what you wanted?" He says "have I done what you showed"

The six wolves bow their heads then turn away and run off into the woods. Eddie is confused, but then he sees a blinding flash of white light so he closes his eyes. When he opens them again Eddie is stood in the middle of his and Richie's room, he looks down to see all the blood is gone. He climbs back into bed with Richie and cuddles up tightly to him.

Just as Eddie drifts off to sleep he decides that he'll go and see Valentine tomorrow, he wants to be free of this life and knows Valentine can help him. But he also knows the truth about himself know, he's come to realise it

He is the spirit of the wolf


	12. Partners in crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie agrees to work for Valentine

Eddie stands in front of the mirror and checks his appearance. He turned towards the door then walked out of the house. Before leaving he had told Richie that he wanted to go for a walk to see the town properly in the day. At first Richie had been a little taken aback but had come to terms with it, and told Eddie he'd see him when he got back, then kissed him and gave his ass a squeeze.

Eddie walked two blocks to the next phone booth. He normally would use the one at the end of the street, but he didn't want to risk being caught by either Richie or his parents. Eddie walked into the phone booth and closed the door. He put a quarter into the phone and dialled the number from the card Valentine gave him. After four rings Valentine picked up.

"Hello?" He says

"Valentine this is Eddie"

"Oh hello Eddie I've been expecting you to call"

"You have?"

"Oh but of course due to the man you killed last night is assume you want to get rid of this supernatural element to you hmm?"

"Yes your right"

"Good, come see me and I'll explain all to you, I live in poor town due to the cheap houses see you soon"

Valentine hangs up and Eddie places the phone back on the mantle, he sighs and leaves the phone booth. Eddie roughly knows where abouts poor town is so he starts to walk towards the Derry Public Library. When he gets there Eddie goes around the side street and ends up right in the middle of poor town.

In front of him is a medium sized two story blue house, Eddie looks down the street and can just see the red three story boarding house that Beverly lives in. He then looks up the street and spots Valentines car parked at the top of the street. Eddie walks up the road to Valentine's house. The house itself is two story's and white, with a green roof and a red door.

It's not the kind of house that Eddie would imagine a man like Valentine would live in but he goes up to the door and knocks on it anyway. After twenty seconds the door opens and Valentine is stood there in black trousers, and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone.

"Come in" he smiles at Eddie 

Eddie walks into the house and closes the door behind him. He takes off his shoes then follows Valentine into the kitchen, where they sit down at an ugly green table with metal legs and a metal frame going around it.

"So" Valentine says drumming his fingers on the table "where do i start?"

"Tell me what you want me to do"

"Same as you did last night, the man you killed is named Patrick Delancy, he was a notorious pedophile and child murderer but the cops had nothing on him so he went free"

"And that affects me why?" Eddie asks 

"Because he's one of six undesirables I want dead, since he's gone there's only five left to go and the next one has some history with you"

"He does?"

"Yes because he's the man who made you what you are Eddie"

Eddie sits there for a second, he's shocked to discover this but at the same time glad he can get revenge in the man that made him into a freak.

"So once I kill these guys you'll cure me?"

"Exactly" Valentine says "whilst your out killing I'll be finding a cure for you" 

"Okay" Eddie says after he's thought it over "I'll do your dirty work for you"

"Good" Valentine says extending his hand towards Eddie "partners in crime"

Eddie begrudgingly shakes his hand before getting up and walking towards the front door, he puts his shoes on then leaves. Eddie arrives back at the house just as it starts raining, he takes off his shoes and says hi to Maggie and Wentworth before walking up the stairs to his and Richie's bedroom.

When he opens the door Eddie is surprised to find Richie laying naked on the bed surrounded by rose petals. Eddie gulps at the sight of his boyfriend lying there just for him, he even feels his bones pushing against the crotch section of his underwear, desperate to be let out and touched.

"Hi baby" Richie says sexily 

"H-hey" Eddie says 

Richie sits on his haunches, exposing his naked and rather large penis to Eddie

"Darling I want to make love to you"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes"

"Really" 

"Of course I do Eddie, I love you so get undressed and climb into the bed with me" 

Eddie thinks for a second before he smiles and strips down into his underwear and climbs onto the bed, Richie lowers Eddie down and touches Eddie's exposed chest and ribs

"Richie"

"Yes my love?"

"Please be careful with my chest and stomach considering.....well you know"

"Don't worry my dear I'll be as rough or as soft as you like"

Eddie smiles and kisses Richie. They make love right then and there careful not to make to much noise. Eddie enjoys every moment of it, he knows that Richie loves him, he knows that Richie will do anything for him and he knows this because Richie has shown many a time just how much he loves and cares about Eddie.

And Eddie knows that he feels the same about Richie, he'd do anything for him, even kill for him

And that's what Eddie is going to do later tonight and for the next couple of nights, he's going to kill random bad people that he's never met so he can be normal and he and Richie can be even happier.

He does this because he loves Richie and Richie loves him 

He does this to show his love


	13. Kill the maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes back to where it all began

It was midnight once again when Eddie had a vision. The wolves were there in the clearing again with yet again another partially eaten body in front of them. This time the body was taller and had long blonde hair, he looked to be middle aged and wore a blue suit with a white shirt with the top two buttons undone, black loafers and black surgical gloves.

The wolves again looked up from the body of the man on the floor right into Eddie's eyes, he nodded knowing what he had to do. Eddie awoke and climbed out of bed and put his clothes on. Performing the same routine as last time Eddie pressed a soft kiss to Richie's head. He then left the room, the only real difference was that this time he limped and struggled to get down the stairs due to the fact he'd been fucked in the ass by Richie not too long ago.

He walked out in the street and caught the mans scent. Eddie followed it in a different direction this time. Instead of going left he went right which he found a bit strange at first but shrugged it off after a second. He kept walking and eventually Eddie came to the outskirts of Derry, this area was very open and had tons of fields and trees all over the place, it looked like something from a horror film.

~

"Mommy mommy it hurts so bad" a young five year old Eddie screams

"I know baby I know" Sonia Kasprak says looking younger and slightly thinner

The small 1954 Chevy pickup truck races through the Derry outskirts. Sonia is driving so fast it's surprising that she hasn't run out of gas at this point. All that can be heard is the roaring of the engine and the sounds of young Eddie Kasprak screaming and crying in the backseat.

Sonia comes to a large grey wooden house right in the middle of nowhere, she parks up out the front of the house and gets out of the car. She then takes Eddie out of the backseat and holds him in her arms. She runs towards the house, climbs up the stairs and knocks viscously on the door hoping there was someone in.

"Mommy I can't stand it" Eddie moans 

"I know baby hang in there your gonna be fine, mommy's friend will fix you"

The large grey door opens and a man stands there in the doorway looking shocked but calm if that was even possible

"What is it Sonia?" He asks

"It's Eddie he's got some sort of disease its eating away at him"

"Bring him in ill see if I can help"

~

Eddie stands across the street from the big, grey wooden house. Only now it is more of a dark green colour and some of the boards are hanging off of it. There are multiple vines and clumps of moss all over the place. He breathes in and out then walks over to the house. Eddie walks up the path, up the stairs and knocks on the door.

 

He doesn't expect anyone to still be here, but he hears the sound of a door being unlocked and the front door squeakily opens. Standing in the doorway is the man from Eddie's vision, the man he must kill.

"Hello?" He asks

"Hi I'm Eddie Kasprak, Sonia Kasprak's son"

The mans face drops before he manages to pull himself back together and manage a wired smile 

"Come in" he says

Eddie walks in and closes the door behind him. He doesn't understand how anyone could live here, there's cobwebs in every corner and all the windows are boarded up, the white flower patterned wallpaper is peeling and there's paper and pieces of wood lying everywhere. Eddie follows the man into the parlour. 

This room isn't much better but in the middle sits a small round wooden table and two dusty red leather armchairs. The man sits in one and Eddie sits in the one across from him. Eddie nervously clears his throat as he waits for this man to tell him what it is he wants to know. Sure he needs to kill him but he could at least get some information first.

"I suppose you'll want to know why your like this" he says "first I'll introduce you, my name is Jared"

Eddie shakes Jared's hand then waits for him to continue 

"Your mother brought you here ten years ago. You were suffering from some sort of rare skin disease that was eating away at your skin and would eventually kill you. So she took you to me, we'd been friends since college and I even introduced her to your father"

Jared pauses to clear his throat then continues to speak

"We took you down to the lab and tried to help but discovered that the only way to save you was to inject you with this new virus we had created, you stopped screaming and most of you was saved apart from your left eye and stomach and chest area, these places remained casualties to the disease."

"So why am I like this?" Eddie asked 

"It's a new serum we'd conducted" Jared said "it's normally okay, just heightened abilities but around the Autumn you get more of a thirst for blood, so I suggested your mother kept you locked away"

Eddie looked down at the hands in his lap. He heard Jared stand up and walk towards the door

"I'll show you the lab if you'd like"

Eddie gets up and follows Jared to the staircase, Jared takes him to a hidden area and leads him down to an iron door. He unlocks it then walks in and turns in the lights to a large black and white tiled room. In the middle was a large iron operating table and next to it was a metal tray of surgical instruments. In the corner were a few drums of some explosive material.

"This is where it all started" Jared says stretching his arms out "this is where I made you"

Eddie feels a sudden surge of rage enter his body. He picks up a scalpel and stabs Jared in the neck, he brings it across and cuts his neck open causing blood to come pouring out and Jared to fall to the floor clutching his throat. Eddie walks over to the drums in the pours out some of the liquid, he takes a blowtorch from the corner and lights the edge of the liquid.

"Please" Jared gargles "don't leave me"

"Fuck you" Eddie says "you did this to me, you"

Eddie then leaves the lab and walks through the halls and out of the house. As he crosses the street he hears an explosion and feels a sudden rush of heat. When Eddie turns around he finds that the house has blown up, so he stands there and admires the view.

Now Eddie knows that he's crossed the point where there is no turning back

But he doesn't care because he knows that at the end it will all have been worth it

Besides, you can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs


	14. Carnival fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie go to the Derry carnival

Eddie stood in the shower and allowed the lukewarm water to run over his body as he washed himself. He starts to think his life over as he stands there, he's not sure he can keep sneaking out every night to go kill some random stranger that he's never met. It hurts slightly when Eddie runs his hands over the bruises and exposed bones on his stomach and chest.

When he washes his face he has to be careful to go around the eyepatch, he didn't want to get abything into the empty eye socket and get it infected. Eddie turns off the water and gets out of the shower. He dries off then leaves the bathroom, and goes to the bedroom to put on his clothes. Eddie then goes downstairs where Richie suddenly grabs him and sweeps him into a hug, peppering his face with kisses.

"Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti" Richie says happily 

"Hi baby" Eddie says smiling

"I have something to ask you spaghetti man"

"What's that?"

"Do you want to go to the Derry carnival with me?"

Eddie thinks for a second then decides 

"I'd love too"

"Great lets go"

The two boys put on their shoes and Richie practically drags Eddie out the door. Eddie then puts his sunglasses on and they walk down the street together towards the carnival. They walk for what seems like forever until they reach the outskirts of Derry. As soon as the two boys arrive they can smell the popcorn and candy floss and funnel cake.

Eddie closely follows Richie as they enter the carnival, it is absolutely packed with people but Eddie knows that as long as he stays with Richie he'll be fine. They go through the house of mirrors, then they go into the photo booth and take a photo of the two of them smiling, a photo of Eddie laughing and Richie pulling a funny face, a photo of Richie kissing Eddie's cheek and a photo of the two of them kissing.

"Which ones do you want spaghetti man?" Richie asks when the photos are printed

Eddie takes the bottom two photographs and Richie takes the top two. Richie then buys Eddie some candy floss and a piece of funnel cake, which Eddie realises he absolutely loves. They then went on the dodgems and the roller coaster, then Richie did one of the strongman challenges and almost got to the top but ultimately didn't.

They then do the hook a duck challenge and Richie manages to win Eddie a blue baseball cap that says "I heart Derry" on it. When it's time to start heading back home, Richie takes Eddie's hand and holds it tightly as they walk down the road and back towards the house. Today was probably the best day of Eddie's young life, he felt normal and loved.

"So spaghetti" Richie says "did you enjoy it?"

"I sure did" Eddie says nodding his head 

"What was your favourite part?" Richie asks smiling

Eddie thinks for a second unsure of what to choose, he loved every minute of it

"I think" he says after a while "the photo booth"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to cherish those photos forever" he says smiling and taking off his sunglasses 

"Your so cute Eddie" Richie says giving him a nice kiss

Eddie stops walking and wraps his arms around the back of Richie's neck, they stand there making out for about two minutes before Richie pulls away

"We should probably get home now"

"Yeah" Eddie agrees 

The two start running together in the direction of the house, Eddie knows know that those nights of sneaking out and killing random people will be worth it.

He knows this because he'll finally be normal

He knows this because he'll finally be perfect for his Richie


	15. The fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine tells Eddie that he's found a cure and Eddie kills his fourth victim

Eddie and Richie got back to sleep he house just as it got dark. They stepped inside the house holding hands, Maggie stuck her head around the kitchen door and smiled at the two boys who were currently pressed up against the wall, engaged in a heated make out session and grabbing at each other's butts.

"Okay you two we get it you love each other" Maggie says 

The two boys spring apart and looked up the hall to see Maggie and Wentworth stood in the doorway to the kitchen smiling at them. Maggie tells them that dinner is ready and the four of them head towards the table. Just as they are about to sit down, the phone rings. Eddie assuming that it's more than likely Valentine says that he'll answer it.

"Hello" Eddie says answering the phone

"Hi Eddie" Valentine says

"What do you want?"

"I've found a way to cure you"

"You have?"

"Yes"

"Great when do I get it?"

"When you kill the last three people I need you to kill"

"Okay" Eddie sighs

"Good" Valentine says "the next one should appear in your vision"

"You know about those?"

"Yes Eddie I do, you've got an entire section in my book on the paranormal"

"Oh" Eddie says shocked 

"We'll have fun tonight, here's looking at you kid"

The line goes dead indicating that Valentine has hung up the phone. Eddie puts the phone back down in the handset and hopes that the Tozier's didn't hear the conversation. Eddie walks through into the kitchen and sees that he needn't worry if they heard, because the three of them were eating and engaged in a conversation. When Eddie sat down Richie kissed his cheek.

"Who was on the phone Eddie?" Wentworth asks

"Just a salesman from some paper company trying to tell me their prices have never been lower"

Wentworth nods and takes a sip of his beer. Maggie then asks the boys if they enjoyed the Derry carnival, to which they both said yes. The four of them eat and talk, laughing and sharing jokes, Eddie has never felt so much love in one room ever before.

~

Eddie comes back from the toilet and crosses the hall into his and Richie's bedroom, he gets back into bed and wraps Richie's arms around him. He snuggles up and feels comfortable, safe and warm lying next to his boyfriend. Eddie closes his eyes and begins to drift off to sleep.

Once again Eddie finds himself in the woods, except this time he's not in the clearing he's at the entrance to the woods. A wolf walks out of the tree line and rubs himself against Eddie's legs, it then goes back towards the tree line and monitors with its head for Eddie to follow him, Eddie follows the wolf through the trees.

The wolf leads Eddie to the clearing, where the other five are surrounding a dead body. Eddie and the sixth wolf walk over and the other five clear back, bowing their heads to Eddie. He looks over at the body, it is a man wearing black dress trousers with black socks and yellow slip on shoes, he has a white shirt done up all the way with a black bow tie at the top, he is wearing a white lab coat and has thick black framed glasses on.

Eddie recognises this man as Mr Keene, the local pharmacist and his moms best friend. Eddie looks up at the wolves who also look back at him, he nods knowing what it is that he has to do and he closes his eyes, he then opens them again to reveal himself back in the room he shares with Richie.

He gets up out of the bed and pulls his clothes on. He kisses Richie on the lips and walks out of the room then out of the house. Eddie follows the scent of Mr Keene towards the local pharmacie, he walks breathing slowly in and out. Eddie doesn't want to keep doing this, but he knows that if he wants to be normal then he has too.

Eventually Eddie arrives at the Pharmacie, he can sense that Mr Keene is in there and that he's extremely bored and wants to go home. After casting a quick glance up and down the street Eddie opens the door and walks into the Pharmacie. He walks up to the front counter and presses the little bell sat on the counter.

Mr Keene comes out of the back room and walks over to the front counter. He looks down surprised to see a young boy with an eyepatch over his left eye stood in his shop in the middle of the night.

"Can I help you young man?" Mr Keene asks 

"Yes" Eddie replies 

"How so sonny?" 

"I need a pill refill"

"Sure I'll just get some for you" he smiles and goes towards the back

Eddie feels bad for just a second before he climbs over the counter and walks towards Mr Keene. Eddie climbs up onto a nearby ledge and snaps Keene's neck. He then jumps down onto the body and starts to eat the throat and fingers of the dead pharmacist. Eddie savagely attacks the corpse and drinks the blood.

The white flash appears and Eddie is back in the clearing of the forest. He looks at the wolves and stands up, once again there is blood all over his mouth and hands. One of the wolves starts walking towards Eddie, as he gets closer the wolf stands up on its hind legs and suddenly morphs into Valentine.

"One more to go Eddie one more to go" Valentine says

Eddie looks at it unsure if what to say

"One more to go Eddie one more to go" 

The face changes from Valentine to his mother, to his different victims, to each member of the losers, to Wentworth, to Maggie and finally to Richie. It keeps repeating "one more to go Eddie one more to go"

Eddie shuts his eye tightly and covers his ears with his hands to prevent himself from hearing what the thing was saying. Eddie shouts stop then opens his eyes and he's once again stood in the middle of his and Richie's room. He takes off his clothes then jumps into bed and cuddles Richie close and tight.

As Eddie drifts off to sleep he can't help but think of how right that creature was, there is only one victim left to go until he is free.

One more left to go until he is normal again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the shortness of the last chapter I was really tired when I wrote it


	16. Seeing the last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie discovers his final victim the night before he kills him

Eddie and Richie left the house at around twelve o'clock the following day. The two of them were going to see Bev. They walked towards poor town, hand in hand and smiling the who,e way. When they got there, Eddie said to Richie that he had to go to the bathroom, Eddie walked towards the public library since they had a toilet, but when Richie wasn't looking he ran to Valentine's house.

Instead of going to the front door, Eddie went around the back of the house and knocked on the backdoor, Valentine opened it and let Eddie inside. They walk to the pastel pink couch and sit down. Valentine clears his throat and starts talking.

"You've done very well Eddie" he says 

"Thank you" Eddie replies

"You've got just one more person left"

"Who?"

"You'll find out later"

"Okay"

"I've found some evidence on how to cute you but it'll take some time"

"Okay" Eddie nods

The two of them sit in silence for a few seconds before Eddie speaks up

"I should be going now" he says 

"Okay, see you soon Eddie" Valentine smiles

Eddie nods then gets up and walks out of the house. He walks down the street towards Richie, who is facing away from him, looking at something in the distance. Eddie hugs Richie from behind, causing the tall boy to jump. Richie turns around and presses a kiss to the laughing boys face.

They once again link hands and walk down the street towards Bev's three story red boarding house. They look through the kitchen window to see her arguing with her father about something. It gets so heated that her father slaps her hard across the face and goes storming out the front door.

Eddie and Richie sneak into the house. Eddie knew at once that he hated Alvin Marsh, so much so that he hopes that Alvin is his next victim, either that or Eddie will just kill him anyway. They go to Bev's room and she is happy that the two boys came to see her. The three of them then decide to go to the barrens.

The three kids arrive at the Barrens and almost at once they strip off and go swimming. They swim about in the river and splash each other, enjoying life the best way that they know how. After a while they got out of the river and lay in the sun to dry off. After they've dried they put their clothes back on and start to talk.

They talk about family, relationships, the newest monster movie, John Wayne, Roy Orbison, Buddy Holly and their earliest childhood memories.

"What on earth for the love of might, what is this mess the saints preserve us" they hear a voice say

Officer Nell walks down the path and towards the three kids

"You kids have back washed all the drains in town" he says 

"Sorry officer" Richie says

Nell grunts then looks suspicious at Eddie 

"Who are you lad?" He says to him

"My cousin" Richie says quickly says "he'll be staying with us for a while"

Nell nods as if he doesn't believe him but he doesn't say anything else about Eddie or who he is.

"Well if you come down here to play, no more dams ok?"

"Okay" the three of them say

"Good" Nell nods his head, manages a slight smile, then turns around and walks away

The three of them let out a sigh of relief. Beverly looks up at the sky and realises that she should be heading home. Eddie and Richie agree and they all set of towards their houses. Eddie and Richie hold hands tightly and occasionally steal kisses on the cheek. They're lucky that there aren't many people around or they may not be so happy.

The two of them arrive at the house and go to sit at the table where Wentworth already is. They hold hands under the table and wait for Maggie to bring over the food that she's prepared. The food is placed in front of them and the four start to eat. Wentworth starts talking about his day at the dental surgery then Maggie talks about her day at the farmers market.

Eddie and Richie then talk about they're days and everyone is in a good, bright and happy mood. They all appreciate, love and care about each other. They all value and appreciate one another, and that is what Eddie loves about living here. They are his family, and he loves them all, he'd die for them he'd even kill for them.

And that is what he was going to have to do tonight for the last time.

For the last time he was going to take someone's life


	17. The final victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie kills his final victim

Eddie's vision came almost as soon as he fell asleep. He appeared in the clearing and looked at the wolves, once again there was a body in front of them. Eddie walked over to have a look at who it was and was overcome with joy as soon as he saw who it was, Alvin Marsh. 

Looking up at the wolves, Eddie mouthed a slight "thank you" and they bowed. He then woke up and climbed out of the bed, Eddie put on his clothes and just before he was about to leave the room, he heard Richie awake up behind him. Eddie turned around and watched as Richie sat up in the bed looking around for Eddie.

"Spaghetti?" He says worried "where are you?" 

"I'm just going to the bathroom Richie" Eddie says back "go back to sleep"

"O-okay" Richie says lying back down

Eddie waits until he hears Richie snoring to leave. Just before he walks out he looks back at him, Eddie almost gives up right then and there but he doesn't. Instead he goes over to Richie and presses a kiss to his lips, he then turns around and walks out of the room and down the stairs then leaves the house.

He catches Alvin's scent, not that he needs it anyway he knows all of Alvin's haunts. Eddie walks towards the school, Alvin must still be packing up. This was better for Eddie as it meant Beverly wouldn't be around, and it would be easier for him to kill Alvin as he wouldn't have to be quiet.

After a while Eddie arrives at Derry high. He stands there just outside the gates with his hands in his pockets for a little bit, just staring. Eddie then walks up the path towards the front doors and walks inside. He glances around the halls before he picks up the scent again, he follows it down towards.

It's hard down for Eddie to see in the basement, first of all the lights are dimmed, plus there's the fact that Eddie has an eyepatch over his left eye limiting his vision. Eddie goes around a few corners and passes the boiler before he sees Alvin Marsh himself working on something. Eddie picks up a nearby crowbar and carefully sneaks up behind Alvin.

When he's standing right behind Alvin, Eddie brings the crowbar crashing down on the back of his head, the man falls forward but then he gets up and turns around glaring daggers at Eddie. 

"Who the fuck are you?" He yells 

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare" Eddie yells back charging at him

Eddie shoves Alvin back against the wall and hits him multiple times in the stomach with the crowbar, before Alvin grabs it and tried hitting Eddie. He dodges each swing and rolls out of the way as the crowbar is thrown at him. Alvin shoves past Eddie and runs on to the catwalk above the boiler.

Eddie follows him and has Alvin cornered, Alvin pulls a switchblade knife out of his jacket pocket and flicks the blade out.

"Come on you little fucking bitch" he yells 

With great determination Eddie charges forward and dodges the clumsy lunges in his direction, only getting a cut on the arm causing him to Yelp. Eddie stumbles back clutching his arm and Alvin walks closer to him, knife in hand and chucking like a mad man as he gets closer and closer to the small boy.

"And now" he says "your gonna regret the day you ever fucked with Alvin Marsh"

Eddie grits his fangs together and lunges forward, he bites down hard into Alvin's crotch causing the man to scream and drop his knife. Eddie rips Alvin's balls off with his teeth and also rips off a few of his fingers and his eyes. Eddie then turns and picks up the switchblade knife that was dropped next to him.

At an alarming speed Eddie thrusts the knife forward into Alvin's stomach. He brings the knife up cutting open his stomach and spilling the guts. Eddie wraps Alvin's intestines around his neck, then flings him off the catwalk. He ties the tip part of the intestines the the rail and watches as Alvin is strangled to death.

Once Alvin stops fidgeting and choking Eddie senses that the man is dead. He breathes deeply in and out, then walks down off the catwalk and up into the school. Eddie exits the school and feels calm and relaxed when the cool evening breeze washes over him. He takes a deep breath and starts to walk home.

As he walks back, Eddie is happy. Sure he's killed a few people but it was all worth it, now he was going to be normal. Now he was going to be perfect for Richie, he was going to have everything that he ever wanted and that made Eddie feel like the happiest boy in the whole world.

The nightmare was over now, now he was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay


	18. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie confesses what he's done to a priest, and then tells Richie everything

Eddie walked further away from the school. It was the early hours of the morning and he felt bad about everything he'd done. Breathing softly Eddie kept walking until he went past the Derry community church. Eddie doesn't know why but something makes him stop and go into the church.

He walks down the rows of pews and stands at the alter. Eddie looks up at the large cross on the wall for a few minutes, before turning around and going into a confession booth on the far side of the wall. Eddie sits down and doesn't expect anyone to be here at this time of night when suddenly the window separating them is slid open.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned" Eddie says

"How long since your last confession" the priest says

"It's my first time"

The priest nods slowly then resumed speaking "go on my son"

"Well I'm not quite sure where to start but I'll have a go. I'm a supernatural being, I escaped from my mother and accidentally killed her in the process. In order to be normal I've killed four other people and now I'm not sure if I'm being told the truth. I lied to my boyfriend, lied to my family. What do I do father?"

The priest sits in silence for a few seconds as he thinks about what to say. After a while he speaks again

"Tell your boyfriend the truth" he says "then accept the fact that what you did is wrong, even though you did it for a good cause" he clears his throat "if you do these things then you shall feel better"

Eddie nods as he listens to what the priest has to say 

"Thank you father" Eddie says

"Your welcome my son, God be with you"

Eddie smiles, then stands up and walks out of the confession booth. He leaves the church and walks back towards the house knowing what it is he's going to do. He's going to tell Richie everything, about the killings, about Valentine, everything. Richie deserved to know the truth, Eddie knew that much.

~

The following day during lunch, Eddie was sat in the front room with Richie eating sandwiches in front of the TV. As Eddie takes another bite out of his sandwich, he decides that he is going to confess to Richie right now, he's going to tell him everything and he won't leave out any of the details.

"Richie" Eddie says nervously 

"Yes spaghetti man" Richie replied

"I have something to tell you"

"You do?"

"Yes"

"Okay go ahead"

Eddie takes a deep breathe, then starts to tell Richie everything. Valentine, the murders, his feelings of guilt, going to see the priest and he doesn't leave out a single bit of detail. Once Eddie is done talking Richie sits and stares at him taking it all in. Eddie looks away fearing theorist and is surprised when he feels Richie's armes wrap around him.

"Thank you for telling me" Richie says

"So your not mad?" Eddie asks surprised 

"No baby I could never be mad at you no matter what you did"

Eddie smiles and kisses Richie. Richie kisses back and lies down so Eddie can lay on top of him. Their lips move together in a soft sweet kiss and they use their tongues to lick around the insides of each other's mouths. When they pull away Eddie starts to talk again.

"Thank you for understanding baby"

"Don't mention it spaghetti man, I'm happy your going to get what you want"

"Me too"

Richie grabs Eddie's butt with both hands as Eddie cuddles up to him. They lay like that for a while with the sound of the TV in the background.

"So are you sure you want that?" Richie asks

"Yes" Eddie says

"Okay spaghetti man, as long as your sure"

Eddie smiles and kisses Richie again. He's never felt as loved or as appreciated as he does right now, he knows that Richie loves him more than anything else in the world and will do anything for him. Eddie closes his eyes and decides to take a nap on Richie's ches. Richie smiles and runs his hands through Eddie's hair as the younger boy falls asleep.

As he drifts off to sleep Eddie can't help but feel warm, loved and appreciated in the arms of his boyfriend. He knows that he's safe, he knows that hes loved, he knows that he's accepted.

He knows this because Richie loves Eddie and Eddie loves Richie. It's a bond that will never falter or break

It'll last forever and they both know it


	19. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie bonds with Maggie and Wentworth

Eddie goes through to the kitchen with both his and Richie's empty plates. He goes up to Maggie who is washing some dishes.

"Here you are Maggie" he says

"Thank you dear" Maggie smiles taking the plates

Eddie smiles and turns around to walk out but stops

"Can I help you?" He asks

"Of course you can"

Eddie smiles and stands next to Maggie at the sink. He rolls his sleeves up and starts to wash some dishes that haven't already been done. He smiles as he works feeling happy, Maggie feels like the mother he's always wanted, and now he finally has her.

"Eddie?" She asks

"Yes" Eddie replies

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but why do you wear that eyepatch?"

Eddie gulps and licks his lips before answering 

"I had a rare skin condition that nearly killed me, I went to the doctors and they did the best they could but failed to save my left eye"

"Oh my god, Sweetie I'm so sorry"

"It's okay it's not your fault"

Maggie dries her hands and then embraces Eddie in a tight and loving hug, Eddie returns the hug feeling loved and respected 

"As long as your here I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you" she says

"Thank you so much Maggie" he says "I feel so at home here"

"And you should do because it is your home" she kisses his forehead 

Eddie smiles and blushes as Maggie tells him to go see if Wentworth is okay in the garage. Eddie walks into the garage and sees Wentworth underneath the family car clearly fixing it up. Eddie walks over to him and clears his throat to get his attention. Went slides out from underneath the car and smiles when he sees Eddie.

"Hiya Eddie" he says

"Hi Went" Eddie replies "Maggie told me to come and see if your okay"

"Well I'm doing okay" he smiles

Eddie gives him a smile and looks at the car. He notices what Wentworth is doing with it and decides to help him.

"Do you want a hand with that?" Eddie asks

"Uh yeah sure if your up for it"

"I'm down for it"

Went chuckles and motions for Eddie to get down beside him which he does. He points out an area which he was working on and tells Eddie what he has to do to it. Went gets off the skateboard he was using and Eddie gets on it, then slides underneath the car with some tools. He starts doing what he was told and started working on the bottom of the car. After about five minutes he was done and slid back out from underneath.

Wentworth smiled as Eddie got up, then looked under the car at what Eddie had done. When he came back up Eddie could tell that the man was impressed.

"You've done a good job Eddie" he smiles "a very good job"

The two of them spend the rest of the afternoon working on the car. Wentworth tells Eddie about himself including a bit about his time as a member of the 82nd Airborne during World War Two. Eddie tells Wentworth about his life and the things he'd been through these past few years.

As they work they listen to Roy Orbison, Buddy Holly, Chuck Berry and Jerry Lee Lewis records, and even dance to one or two songs. By the time they've finished, Maggie tells them that dinner has just been served. The two of them walk back inside the house, then wash their hands and sit down out the table next to their respective partners.

During dinner everyone tells jokes and stories, they all generally enjoy each other's company and Eddie knows that they all think the world of him.

He knows that he is safe here

He knows this is his home


	20. Back to where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie go back to the Kasprak house to get some of his dad's old stuff

Eddie looked in the mirror and sighed. He missed some things from his house even if it was a place of sadness and suffering. More so he missed things of his dad's, stuff he wished he'd taken when he left, not just the ring which sat on his left pinky with the promise ring on his right one.

He walks out of the bathroom with his head hung low and his hands in his pockets. Eddie trudged downstairs and walked into the living room where Richie was sat watching TV. He sits down on the couch behind Richie and stared at his hands that were folded in his lap. Richie turns to look at Eddie and sees him looking sad. Richie goes and sits next to Eddie and hugs him and kisses his temple.

"What's wrong spaghetti-o?" He says

"Nothing"

"Come on somethings up, tell me"

Eddie sighs before he starts talking

"Well, it's just that there's some stuff of my dads I wish I'd taken from my house"

"Oh"

"But it doesn't matter I guess, I've got his ring"

Richie thinks to himself for a moment before coming up with something

"How about we go and get some of it?"

Eddie turns his head up to look at Richie

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"O-okay sure"

They stand up and go to retrieve Richie's satchel from one of the cupboards upstairs, they then put on their shoes and walk towards Eddie's old house. The pair walk hand in hand towards the high end area of Derry where Eddie's house is. They arrive at the street on which Eddie used to live and walk up to his three story White House.

Eddie stands there looking at it for a second before going around to the back door, followed closely by Richie. The door is still open from when Eddie escaped, he's surprised no one has tried to rob it. They walk into the house and are immediately overcome with a foul smell. Eddie looks toward the living room and sees his mother's body is still lying in the broken coffee table.

He gulps at the sight and closes his eye, a tear drops down his cheek "I'm sorry mommy" he whispers. Richie seeing that Eddie is distressed, hugs him from behind and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Eddie smiles and turns around to kiss Richie, before taking him by the hand and leading him through the living room and up the stairs.

The two boys go across the hall into Eddie's mums room, they stand in the doorway and look around before Eddie goes over to the wardrobe and sees its still open. He looks through it and takes the clothes that fit him and puts them into the satchel, Eddie looks down at the bottom and finds a few rock n roll records, he puts them into the satchel.

Eddie straightens up and turns around to see Richie smiling at him, Eddie walks over and hugs his boyfriend tightly. Richie smiles and returns the hug, stroking Eddie's hair and kissing the top of his head. Eddie smiles and sniffs Richie's shirt, loving the scent of him and hoping to savour it.

Richie takes Eddie's hand and they leave the bedroom and walk towards the stairs. Just before they go down Richie looks up the stairs and wonders why there's a second set with nothing but a sealed up hallway and one room at the top with a large wardrobe in front of it. He clears his throat to get Eddie's attention who turns around to face him.

"Yes Rich?" Eddie says 

"What's up there?" Richie asks

"It's uh.....it's my old room" he looks down at the floor

"Is it okay if we go look?"

Eddie isn't to sure he wants to go back up there, but he decides to go up there for Richie

"S-sure"

Richie squeezes Eddie's hand softly, they walk up the stairs and climb through the wardrobe into the old room. The window still has all but one board on it from where Eddie tried to escape, the furniture was all still broken up into tiny pieces on the floor and some of Sonia's blood was still there.

Eddie turns to leave and Richie runs his thumb on the back of Eddie's hand. He gives him a slight smile and follows him down the stairs. They go down into the front room and Eddie gives his mother's body one last glance before they walk into the kitchen and out the back door. The walk down the street and into the main town.

As they near the Tozier house Richie gives Eddie a kiss on the cheek, causing the smaller boy to let out a cute little giggle. They go inside and Richie silently promises to himself that no one will ever harm his Eddie, no one will ever make him feel sad or angry or alone.

And if they did, Richie would show them what happens to people who hurt his family

For this was home, and here they all look out for each other, and that's just what they were doing

Protecting their pack


	21. The vision place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie go to where Eddie's visions are

Eddie sits down in the living room thinking. He wonders if the place from his visions is actually real. After a while of thinking, Eddie decides that he should go and try to find it. Richie is sat across from Eddie, watching the TV when Eddie decides to find out more about the place in his visions.

"Chee?" 

"Yes spaghetti?"

"Is there a forest in Derry?"

Richie thinks for a second, trying to remember then he answers

"Yes, why?"

"It's just, in my visions that showed me who my next victim was, there was a forest where there were some wolves standing in front of the body."

"Oh" Richie says, not sure how to reply

"I was wondering could we go and see if it's real?"

"Sure we can"

They get off of their retrospective couches and leave the front room. They path pull on their jackets and shoes, then leave the house and walk towards the direction of the forest. Eddie follows closely behind Richie, half scared and half curios as to what they would find in the forest. 

As they arrived at the clearing, Eddie looks around and realises that this is the same place from his visions. Taking a deep breathe and squeezing each other's hands, the two boys walk into the clearing. The trees are big and imposing, as well as a bit scary looking in the glow of the orange sun.

Walking deeper and deeper into the woods, Eddie feels a little creeped out. Sure he's got his boyfriend there with him but there was just something so unsettling about this whole entire thing. Richie notices Eddie's fear and gives his hand a nice squeeze, this helps to calm Eddie's nerves a bit but it's still pretty spooky.

Eventually they reach the clearing in the middle of the woods. Eddie looks around and knows that this is the place from his visions. The two boys stand in the middle of the clearing and look around. It's even spookier here than in the actual woods themselves. Suddenly the two of them hear a slight rustling noise coming from the bushes.

Richie holds Eddie closely and tightly against him, making sure that his boyfriend is both safe and protected. The sound grows nearer and nearer, the boys hug tighter and close their eyes tightly. One of the wolves from Eddie's visions walks out from between the trees and into the clearing. It stops a few feet away from the two boys and gives them both a look up and down. 

One by one the other five come out to join it and they do exactly the same thing. Eddie can sense that Richie is feeling both scared and frightened. Eddie himself isn't exactly sure what to feel, he knows these wolves but he's not to sure on whether or not they would do anything to either of them.

The wolves bow and a seventh one comes out to join them. This one walks straight past the others and goes right up to Eddie and Richie. It looks them up and down before it strangely starts to talk.

"Hello Eddie" it says in a voice that reminds the two of them of Johnny Cash 

"You can talk?" Eddie says

"This shits fucking weird" Richie whispers

"Don't be afraid Richie" the wolf says "I will not harm you"

"S-sure man" he shivers

"What do you need from us?" Eddie asks 

The wolf gives a slight chuckle before he starts to talk again

"You see Eddie I am your spirit guide" it says

"Oh, what's that?"

"It's sort of like a guardian angel, except I can interfere with more than they can"

"Oh"

"I'm here right now to warn you about something" the spirit guide says

"What's that?" Eddie asks 

"Well I can't straight up tell you because that's against the rules, but what I can tell you is that someone in your life is not all as they may seem. You have to watch out for this person and be careful whenever you are around them or bad things may happen to you"

Eddie is shocked to discover this, but he also wants to learn more

"What kind of bad things?"

Once again the spirit guide chuckles before he starts to talk

"Again, that is something that I cannot tell you. You'll have to either find out for yourself or prevent it."

"Oh that doesn't exactly help me out any"

"I know but that's just the rules, I'm not allowed to tell you directly what to happen, if I could believe me I would but I can't, I can only warn you so that you'll have time to prepare yourself"

The wolf smiles before it turns around and runs back into the trees, followed quickly by the other six wolves. Richie and Eddie stand there looking at them until they are no longer able to see them. The two boys are completely dumbfounded, and even a little bit worried about what they have just learned. 

Eddie looks up towards the sky and sees that it is almost noon and that they should probably start getting home. He looks to Richie and gives him a kiss on his cheek, to his surprise Richie doesn't do or say anything. He just stands there and looks as if he's seen a ghost, which in a way he kind of has.

"What's up Chee?" Eddie asks him 

"I'm just really worried and scared"

"Why?" 

"Well because of what your spirit guide just told us, how someone in your life isn't all how they may seem and you have to be careful."

Eddie looks away for a second, he understand why Richie feels like this but at the same time he knows that he can take care of himself.

"It's okay Rich, I can take care of myself you know that"

"I know eds I know, but I just can't help but wonder who it could be and what they're capable of"

Eddie nods knowing that what Richie says is right. He points out the colour of the sky to his boyfriend and tells him that they should probably start heading back home soon. It wasn't wise to be in the woods at night, bad things could happen to you. Especially in a town like Derry, Maine.

The two of them walked towards the treelike and started walking through the trees. At a time where there was not much light, the trees gave off an even more unsettling feel than they already did in the light. Both Eddie and Richie stayed extra close to each other as they passed the trees and got the occasional glint of the dying sunlight.

Eventually they came to the end of the woods and walked out onto the street. They gave each other a slight kiss before discreetly joining hands and walking towards town. As they walked they passed The Falcon, the place where Eddie had killed his first victim. The police tape was now gone but it still was weird to Eddie that he was back here after viscously killing a man in the toilets.

They kept going and walked past the school, the record shop and Keene's pharmacy. It seemed strange to Eddie that they kept passing places in which he had killed people, maybe this was something his spirit guide had been warning him about. Eddie kept on guard as they walked through the streets and got closer and closer to the house. They passed the movie theatre and the convenience store.

Finally after what felt like years of walking, the two boys came up to the street on which they lived. They walked down the street to their house and both let out a sigh of relief that they didn't even know they had been holding. Richie opened the door and the two of them went inside to the smell of something really lovely being cooked. 

Eddie knew now that whilst he wa in this house he was safe

He was safe because he had a family around him that would do anything to protect him

He was safe because he belonged somewhere, he was safe because he finally had it all

He had a pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay, this chapter took a while to write but it's here now so that's good.
> 
> Only four chapters left to go untill the end!!!!


	22. Not all it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to see Valentine for the final time

The phone rang the following morning as Eddie walked down the stairs. He picked the phone up to find out who it was that was calling.

"Hello?" He says

"Hello Eddie" a familiar voice says to him

"Oh Valentine hello"

"Guess what I've got for you Eddie"

"My cure?" He says excitedly 

"Got it in one"

Eddie grins from ear to ear, he is finally getting just what he'd always wanted 

"When do you want me to come over?" Eddie asks 

"If possible now is a good time"

"Okay I'll be over in a few minutes"

"Good, see you then"

"See you then"

Eddie hangs up the phone and does a quite victory dance in the hall. He was finally going to be normal, he'd finally get what he had spent years wishing and praying for. A chance at a normal life, a chance at being a normal ordinary person who wouldn't be feared by society or attract attention when he went out of the house. Richie comes out of the living room and stands in front of Eddie.

"Was that Valentine?" He asks 

"Yeah, yeah it was"

Richie gives Eddie a hug and presses a light kiss to the top of his head

"Please be careful my love"

"I will Rich, I'm going to get my cure then I never have to see Valentine ever again"

"It's just, remember what your spirit guide told us" Ricgie says "about how someone in your life may not be who they appear and will betray you"

Eddie looks down and sighs 

"I know Rich" he says "so if I'm not back by tomorrow morning go to Valentine's house and kill him, you know where he lives"

"Okay baby I will"

Richie gives Eddie one last kiss on the lips, as Eddie turns around and walks out of the door. The sky is a clear bright blue and the sun hangs high. It is truly a beautiful day and Eddid admires it all as he walks down the street towards poortown. Today feels as if it is going to be a really good day for young Edward Frank Kasprak.

He gets closer and closer to poortown and cannot wait to take that cure and become a normal boy. Eddie walks past the Derry public library and onto poortown, he looks down to Beverly's red house and sees her getting into her aunt's car and driving away, a tear falls down Eddie's cheek as he knew he was responsible for her leaving town by killing her dad.

Eddie wipes the tear from his eye almost as quickly as it had appeared. He turns and walks up the street towards Valentine's White House. He gets closer to the house and stands across the street staring at it, for some reason Eddie isn't too sure about going in. He takes a deep breathe and knows that if he wants to be cured then he has to go into the house. 

He clears his throat and crosses the street then walks up the driveway to Valentine's bright red door. He knocks on the door and looks at Valentine's car that was parked next to the house and wondered how much it cost the man to buy it. His thoughts are quickly cut off however when he hears the door open and looks up to see Valentine stood there.

"Hello Eddiie" Valentine grins "come on in"

Eddie walks in and takes his shoes off at the doorstep and then closes the door behind him. He follows Valentine into his kitchen where the older man is stood in front of the kitchen sink, looking at Eddie as he walks in.

"I expect you'll be wanting that cure now huh Eddie?" 

"Yes" Eddie says slightly irritated "that's why I'm here"

"Thought so, don't you want to know how I got it?"

"Sure why not" 

Valentine chuckles and scratches his head before he starts to talk again 

"Well it wasn't easy, but I managed to find a scientist who had been studying this sort of thing for years, so I asked him if he knew how to reverse it and fortunately for both of us he did." 

He clears his throat then continues

"So he started work on a cure. Now it took a while because he required a lot of time to gather the right equipment and ingredients before he managed to create it" 

Eddie nods impressed but at the same time not really caring about what Valentine was saying 

"Can I have it now or not?" Eddie asks

Valentine nods and smiles, then pulls a blue vial out of his pocket and gives it to Eddie. Eddie takes the lid off and drinks the purple liquid inside of it. At first he doesn't feel any different, then a massive pain lurches in his stomach and all the blood rushes to his head, he feels dizzy and unsteady as his vision is blurred.

"Aww poor Eddie" Valentine mocks "you thought you could get away but no I could never let such a fine specimen get away"

Valentine roughly grabs Eddie by the arm and drags him towards a door, he opens it and throw Eddie down the stairs into the cellar and calls down to him

"My associates should be here in an hour or two so get comfortable"

The door is closed and locked, Eddie curls up in a ball and realises how stupid and how blind he was. His spirit guide in the woods was trying to warn him about this whole thing, it was trying to warn him about trusting random people. It was trying to warn him about one man and one man only. 

Valentine


	23. Cult of the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie discovers Valentine's true intentions

Eddie sat up an hour later feeling a little bit better. He looked around the dimly lit basement and scratched his head which hurt from being thrown down the stairs. He couldn't see anything that could be used as a weapon. It was pretty much empty apart from himself and a few pillars of wood keeping the ceiling up.

He rest his back against the pillar in the middle of the room, he knew that all he had to do was wait for nightfall or tomorrow morning and Richie would come storming in with Wentworth. That is if Eddie could even survive that long, Valentine was a very unpredictable man and it was pretty hard to know what he had planned.

The door at the top of the basement stairs was unlocked and opened, Valentine walked down the stairs followed by five other men that Eddie had never seen before. The group came over to Eddie and stood in a sort of semi circle around him. The four younger looking men all had jeans and black leather jackets, with massive black greasy quiffs.

The man stood next to Valentine looked older and was noticeably taller than the rest of them. This man had silvery grey hair and wore a fashionable suit and tie with the shiniest black shoes you'd ever seen. He had wrinkles under his eyes and the corners of his mouth seemed lined and aged. If Eddie had to guess, he'd say this man was in his late fifties.

"Allow me to introduce my associates Eddie" Valentine grinned

"This is Henry, Patrick, Victor and Reginald more commonly known as Belch"

The four of them look at Eddie and sneer, Eddie stares at them and thinks about how he's going to kill them

"And this" Valentine says resting his hand in the shoulder of the older man "is Mr Robert Gray"

Gray bows his head slightly towards Eddie who turns his nose up and looks away. 

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Edward" Gray says

"Go fuck yourself Mr Gray" Eddie spits

Mr Gray swallows and wipes his eye with a long, thin finger and clears his throat. Eddie can sense that he is offended by what was just said to him by the small boy. Valentine takes Gray over to a folding table in the corner and places a brown leather bag onto it. They're to far away for Eddie to hear what they are saying.

"This kids a fucking faggot" Henry says 

"Definitely takes it up his ass" Patrick agrees

"You like big cocks boy?" Belch says to Eddie laughing 

Valentine turns around and calls the four boys over to the table. They go over and Eddie follows them with his eye, desperate to see what's going on. The six men put on long black robes and grab some equipment that Eddie cannot see from where his is, due to the fact that he only has one eye.

The group comes back over to Eddie and Henry and Patrick grab him, and put him in the middle of the basement. A white chalk circle is drawn around Eddie and Valentine walks over to him with a gold goblet. He forces Eddie to drink it then walks away. Victor and Belch walk over to Eddie and strip him of his clothes and eyepatch, exposing the empty eye socket.

Each person except Eddie now has a golden bowl placed in front of them. Each person exposes their forearm and cuts a line with an Arabic looking knife, drawing blood and pouring it into the bowls. Valentine and Gray make a prayer like motion with their hands and close their eyes, the two men then start saying some words in a strange language that Eddie cannot understand.

The two men then open their eyes and look at Eddie. Valentine smiles and clears his throat, then starts to talk to Eddie

"Eddie" he says "I think it's only fair that I give you a full explanation to what is about to transpire here"

As he talks Henry, Patrick, Victor and Belch have turned off the lights and are lighting candles around the edge of the circle.

"Now normally I would explain but since Mr Gray here is really the one in charge, I think he should be the one to tell you"

Eddie watches as Valentine shakes Grays hand who smiles before turning to face Eddie

"You see Eddie" Gray begins "we are a secret organisation with members all over the world. What we do is find people like yourself and we use them to our advantage." Gray coughs before he continues "for years we have been searching for you, because you are the greatest discovery of all. A person who is part wolf but yet still human, there have only ever been three others but they have all since died off"

Eddie is shocked to discover that there are other people like him in the world 

"Your are what is known as a Lycanthrope. And we are the cult of the wolf"

Eddie swallows and shakes his head not believing it, he's a fucking werewolf 

"Of course your not a full Lycanthrope" Gray continues "because you were not born with it, you were given it through surgery"

"What are you bastards going to do to me?" Eddie asks

The six men chuckle to themselves before Valentine once again speaks 

"We're going to conform you and posses your mind so that you will be our secret weapon"

A stray tear drips down Eddie's cheek as he realises what is going to happen to him. These robe wearing fuckers were going to alter his mind and turn him into a mindless killing machine, destined to do abything that they told him too, anything at all.

"And your first target" Valentine says "will be the Tozier family"

Eddie lets out a scream, they were going to make him kill the only people who mattered to him, his family, his protectors, his lover

His pack


	24. Time to end it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finishes what he started

The group grab Eddie and take him to the table in the corner of the room. They stray him to it and Valentine pulls a number of sharp surgical instruments from out of the leather bag. He holds what looks to be a scalpel up into the light and looks down then smiles at Eddie. Eddie gulps as Valentine speaks to him.

"Do you know what this is Eddie?"

"A scalpel"

"Good, we're going to make incisions and maybe remove a few things"

Eddie gasps. He can't believe that he'd gotten himself into this god awful mess. Eddie moves his feet and notices that the straps around his ankles are a little loose. He slowly and discreetly starts to wiggle his feet loose, he also uses a long fingernail to slowly and discreetly cut the strap around one of his wrists.

Henry and Patrick start to make certain markings in different parts of Eddie's body with a pen. Robert Gray starts to grab some sort of powder dust from another golden bowl and sprinkle it on Eddie's torso, he then takes some sort of paint and draws strange patterns and symbols on Eddie's face.

Eddie finally manages to free his ankles and one of his hands. Just as Henry is about to stand back up, Eddie grabs him by the throat and rips it out causing blood to spew out everywhere. Patrick rushes forward but Eddie uses his feet to break his neck. Valentine and Gray turn to run as Eddie completely frees himself from the straps.

He grabs both sides of Belch's head and squeezes until the mans head pops. Eddie then jumps off the table and uses his teeth to rip a chunk out of Victor's neck and watches as he squirms and bleeds out on the floor. Eddie then runs to the stairs just as Valentine and Gray have reached the top and open the door.

The brunette teen now covered in blood, runs up the stairs after the two men. Gray's cloak gets caught underneath his foot and he slips and falls, banging his head on the floor. Eddie walks over to him and wraps both of his hands firmly and tightly around the mans neck. He squeezes tightly, watching as Gray turns purple and struggles until he stops moving all together and his eyes roll back In his head, whilst a trickle of blood runs out of his nose.

Eddie then gets up and turns to find Valentine who he saw run toward the kitchen. He walks through the living room and towards the kitchen, where he hears what sounds to be Valentine loading a gun. He creeps up to the edge of the kitchen door when he hears the sound stop. He stands there quietly, patiently, waiting for a move from Valentine.

He stands there for what seems like hours until he sees the barrel of Valentine's revolver pear around the door. Eddie grabs it and hacks it forward pulling Valentine into the room, snatching the gun out of the mans hand. Eddie delivers a hard and powerful pinch directly into Valentine's face, breaking his nose.

Valentine lurches forward knocking Eddie down onto his back and strangles him. Eddie struggles before grabbing a nearby book that had fallen on the floor and whacked Valentine hard over the head with it. Valentine punches Eddie in the face and gets up, then starts to run towards the front door in an effort to escape.

Eddie picks up the revolver and points it at Valentine, he cocks the hammer which catches Valentine's attention and causes him to turn around and face Eddie. The man slowly raises his hands up in a mock surrender and gives Eddie a small slight smile from the corner of his mouth. 

"Go on then, kill me" Valentine taunts 

"I would certainly like to" Eddie spits out

"Then what are you waiting for you fucking pussy, do it"

"FUCK YOU!!!!!" Eddie screams

He fires a round into Valentine's left kneecap, then his right causing the man to cry out in pain. Eddie then fires a third round into his stomach, causing the man to fall backwards into the ground. Eddie walks over to him and stands over the man. He thumbs back the hammer again and fires a fourth round into Valentine's balls making him scream in agony.

Eddie throws the gun away and kneels down next to Valentine. He looks straight into the mans cold eyes as he watches the life slowly drain out of him. Eddie would very much like to sit here and watch the man bleed to death, but that was to kind a punishment for this non sympothetic, evil, greedy human being.

"I'm going to end your life right here and now Valentine" Eddie spits"for all the pain, suffering and lies you've put me through"

"Go on then you faggot" Valentine says, choking on his own blood "kill me"

Without another thought, Eddie lunges forward and rips a huge chunk out of the side of Valentine's neck, he then drinks the blood until the man stops quivering and is completely drained and laying lifeless on the floor. He sits up and lucks the blood off of his fingers.

"Goodbye you son of a bitch"

The door is kicked open and Wentworth storms in holding his pistol in one hand and a crowbar in the other. He sees Eddie sitting in his underwear, covered in blood and strange markings with his eyepatch missing. Went goes over to Eddie and pulls him into a warm and comforting hug which Eddie returns.

"What happened here son?" He asks

"I-I killed them Went" Eddie sniffles out "I killed them all"

Went taps Eddie's back as he hugs him, this comforts the boy

"It's okay son" he says "you did what you had to do"

Wentworth picks Eddie up and takes him outside and puts him in the car, driving them back towards the house.

Eddie knows he is safe now, knows he is okay because Wentworth saved him

Everything was going to be alright now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates, there is only one chapter left after this one


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end also Richie and Eddie go to homecoming with the losers

Two years later

Eddie Kasprak stared into the mirror in front of him. He was wearing a nice clean black suit and had his hair combed neatly. Eddie placed the glass eye that Wentworth had made for him into the left eye socket and smiled to himself. As Eddie walked out of the room and down the stairs he felt so good about himself.

Shortly after the whole Valentine thing Eddie had asked to go to public school. Wentworth made him a glass eye so that he wouldn't draw attention to himself in the wrong way. He'd been able to hang out with the losers and spend even more time with his boyfriend, life couldn't get any better.

He walked into the front room to see Richie dressed similarly to him, and Maggie was stood next to him holding a camera. Richie turned his head to see Eddie walk into the room, and he immediately ran over to his boyfriend and gave him a sweet tender kiss on the lips. Eddie kissed back and gave Richie a tight hug.

The two boys stood in the centre of the room where Maggie took a picture of the two of them. After that they both gave her a hug and shook Wentworth's hand before leaving the house and walking towards the school hand in hand. Once they got nearer to the school, the boys let go of each other's hands before walking into the school auditorium.

As they walked in, Eddie spotted Beverly over by the snacks table. The two of them walked over to her, when she turned around Beverly gave them both a hug. She then kissed both of them on their cheeks before taking them over to the other losers, who were currently sat at a table dressed in suits whilst Bev was wearing a nice dress.

"Hey creeps look who I found" Beverly says when they're close enough 

"R-Richie Eddie h-how are you g-guys?" Bill asks

"Pretty good Billy boy" Richie says before turning to Ben "Haystack congratulations on yours and Bev's one year dating anniversary"

"Thanks Rich" Ben smiles 

Stan slides his arm around Bills and kisses his cheek, causing Bill to turn red and the others to all go "ooo" in unison 

"How longs this been going on?" Mike asks smiling 

"About two months" Stan replies 

The other five all smile and give the two boys pats on the back before they all head to the dance floor and start dancing. The DJ plays an assortment of songs from The Rolling Stones, The Who, The Kinks, The Shadows, Roy Orbison, Elvis Presley,Chuck Berry and Jerry Lee Lewis. The seven losers all dance together, feeling happy and alive.

After about an hour of dancing, Richie motioned to Eddie to follow him. Eddie obliges and follows Richie towards the door then out of the hall and into the empty janitors closet. It was far enough away that they could talk without being heard, but also close enough where they could still hear the music being played.

"Edward, love of my life" Richie says

"Yes Richard?"

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and dance with me" 

"Of course I will"

The two boys joined hands and started to dance just as In Dreams by Roy Orbison came on. They danced slowly but closely around the empty janitors closet enjoying each other's company and feeling more in love than ever before. Richie snuck a few quick kisses onto Eddie's cheek as they danced, causing the smaller boy to giggle.

Just as the song reaches its climax, Richie softly places Eddie against the wall and starts to kiss him tenderly. Eddie brought his arms around to the back of Richie's neck as their lips moved together in sync, enjoying the taste and feeling of one another. Richie slides his tongue into Eddie's mouth, causing Eddie to moan slightly before he keeps kissing.

After a while, they pull away out of breathe and lips red raw from the heated make out session. Richie holds Eddie closely and Eddie holds him back, neither of them want to break this sweet embrace which they were currently in. Richie pressed a soft kiss to Eddie's neck before placing his forehead against his boyfriends.

"I love you so much Eddie Spaghetti" he says

"I love you too Richie"

They kiss again before leaving the closet and going back to their friends in the main school hall. The two of them knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, in love and in happiness as long as time itself.

Two months later the two of them moved to New York City where Eddie started a limo company and Richie became a comedian/singer

They lived in a luxurious apartment in Manhattan and never again felt lonely hurt or betrayed. They only felt loved and appreciated 

They felt this because they had each other

They had their friends

They had their family 

No one could ruin this or take any of it away from them

And they had love

But most of all the wolf at their door, had finally gone away, it had gone away forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank you all for making it to the end and leaving kudos or comments and even bookmarking it, all of your love and support means so so much to me and inspires me to keep writing. In a few days or so I will continue Wheel In The Sky but for now I'm going to leave you with this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Reddie_Obssesed xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this is one I've always wanted to do and have finally settled on doing it. I hope you enjoy


End file.
